


Happened

by NathTE



Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: When the news of a supposed romance between them appeared, they laughed it off, was a funny idea, but they wouldn’t happen, never. But never is a strong word, never say never, someone would say.They couldn’t imagine that the same thing they laughed about would bring them close, with a little help of the alcohol and the attraction that they couldn’t hide that night. That night in Hong Kong would change their future, and they wouldn’t mind.  After all… They happened.~~//~~“Would you follow me forever?”“Forever”





	1. The Night (Small introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happened  
> Ship: GTae  
> Genre: Fluffy/Romance  
> N/A: This work of mine is posted on AFF as well... I just want to see if with new comments on this, my inspiration come again. I hope AO3 comunity likes this story as well.

The loud music and the bodies dancing around them was almost like ghosts, all they could see and feel were each other, their eyes never living the other, in a staring game. The feeling that they couldn’t explain; the willing of staying together, and without any warning, with their bodies moving at the beat of the music, their lips met initiating their own dance. That alluring dance were their hands followed wandering all over their bodies.

 

They separated again breathless, she looked at his eyes again, that mysterious eyes, with that clear brown color, transpiring mischievousness and lust, she bit her lips, and turned her eyes to his lips again, she was wondering when he would kiss her again. But he did more, he lowered his head again at the same time he gently turned her head a little for him to have access to her neck, where he started to kiss, making a way to her ear, where he whispered.

 

“Follow me” And she did, without thinking twice, she followed him for the uncertainty of the future, but hell, she would savor the moment, she wouldn’t think further.

 

 And like that they left the MAMA after party without anyone noticing, the same party where all the idols that participated in the ceremony were present, and where hours before they laughed together over that strange rumors that appeared about them being a couple.

 

But like some people would say, nothing happens without a reason.


	2. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter, but well... Hahaha Enjoy ^^

The sun light coming from the window woke her up first, then the unfamiliar place, and the weight around her waist made her even more awake. She looked behind her, and saw the face of a sleeping man, his hair was falling carelessly in front of his eyes, his beautiful features relaxed, and that kissable lips parted, like a kid when sleeping. The memories of that night flushed through her, and she couldn’t avoid the embarrassment.

 

She remembered the MAMA ceremony, the joy of winning the categories that her and her members were, the performances, and then they changing to the after party, where she bumped into him, after that they started talking, drinking, and laughing of that crazy rumor about them. But then, she remembered them dancing, they flirting, they kissing. And in one point, she followed him there, in his hotel room, where they started a more interesting interaction of all; they couldn’t resist that attraction that seemed to have struck them that night, an attraction driven by the idea of breaking the rules, making the impossible something true.

 

And they did, they did the most memorable, the most alluring sex of her entire life, none of her ex-boyfriends made her feel such pleasure. She was in cloud nine when he pleasured her, when she pleasured him, all of that was an out of world experience for her. Taeyeon never had done something like that before, and remembering all of that was making her all shy and tempted again, she never was so bold like she was that night.

 

Taeyeon hold the arm that was lazily around her waist, and carefully pushed it aside, freeing herself form him, and with careful moves she got up from the bed, wrapping her naked body in the comforter abandoned in the floor of the room. She looked at herself in the mirror at the opposite wall, seeing how messy her hair was, and the marks left by their passionate night. She saw her cheeks getting pink of shyness. What he would think of her now? He would think she was one of those girls he slept before, she was so ashamed of herself, and she was so careless.

 

‘Stupid, Taeyeon, so stupid!’ she scolded herself.

 

Still with the comforter secured around her body, she started to look for her cloths, she had to disappear from that place before he woke up, Taeyeon didn’t want to pass for such a humiliating thing. When she finally located her things, she heard that husky voice that made her moan and beg for more behind her:

 

“Where do you think you are going?”

 

She turned around locking her eyes with his light brown eyes, he had a smirk plastered in his lips, and she had tightened her grip in the comforter. Kwon Jiyong, the almighty G-Dragon, was seated in the bed, resting his back at the headboard, in a relaxed position, with a blanket covering his lower part, but his chest and his tattoos were there for her to see.

 

“Where do you think you are going, Kim Taeyeon?” he asked again, tilting his head, still with his smirk.

 

Taeyeon gulped, and diverted her gaze from him, trying to look for the best words.

 

“G-Going to my hotel, sumbaenim.” She said, while directing her gaze to him again, scolding her for stuttering.

 

He blinked his eyes for a bit before reaching his pack of cigarettes and lighter at the drawer by his side. He picked one putting in his mouth. She watched all his movements feeling even more embarrassed.

 

“And you were thinking in doing it, without waking me up” he stated, with his voice muffled by the cigarette in his mouth, he was raising the lighter to start smoking.

 

“Please… Don’t” she said, making him stop his movements. “Don’t smoke, please.” She asked him, he lifted his eyebrows, but put the cigarette and the lighter aside.

 

“And…” she continued; diverting her gazes to the floor. “I thought… I thought would be better if I go, without any other complicated situation for us.”

 

Jiyong scoffed, and she heard some noise of the bed, and the next thing she knew her face were lifted by him, him in a way had put his boxers back, Jiyong’s eyes were looking directly into hers.

 

“What you take me for?” he asked in a tender tone, she felt her heart flutter and her mouth get dry.

 

“I-I’m not like the girls you are used to, I’ve never done this before, and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” She was able to say. Jiyong laughed bitterly, but answered with the same tender tone.

 

“I’m not a player like some people like to paint me to be.” He stated, making Tayeon feel guilty of what she has said before, and because of that she diverted her gaze from him. “Look at me”, and she did as he said. “I’m human, and I have desires, I had my one night stands before, but I don’t go around sleeping with every woman that shows interest in me.” He said, while his thumb was caressing her chin, she felt half ashamed, half distracted by his tone and touch.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry sumbaenim” she said in a small voice, he lifted her chin a little more and smiled. 

 

“I think we have passed those formalities already, Taeyeon-ah” he lowered his head, approaching their faces. Taeyeon held her breath, her heart racing in her chest. “Call me like you did last night, call me Jiyong.” He said, and Taeyeon’s face flushed red with the memory of the way she screamed his name.

 

She licked her lips, not knowing how to answer him, and her action made him direct his gazes to her lips, what made her even more nervous, her heart pounding in her chest like crazy, and she started to wonder if he would kiss her like he had done in the night before. She bit her lip, trying to stop her train of thoughts.

 

“Don’t tempt me” he said, his voice even more husky. And for some reason, she decided to be bold like she had been that night.

 

“Kiss me… Jiyong” she said, a bit breathless, letting go of the comforter she had, and the cloths she was carrying, both fell onto the ground, reveling her naked body to him. His breath was short after her bold movement, the one he liked so much.

 

He decreased with the space between them, taking her lips with passion and she followed suit, corresponding to his kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, his bare chest touching hers. Jiyong licked her lips, asking for her to open hers, what she did, letting his tongue enters in hers to explore her mouth, and she did the same, both savoring each other taste.

 

After some minutes, he parted their mouths, to descend his kisses to her neck, looking for her sensible spot under her ear, where he took his time kissing, licking, and sucking, she moaned, at the same time she put her hands in his shoulders, looking for support.

 

“Ji…Jiyong” she murmured through her breaths. He smirked, lifting his head to find her clouded eyes by desire.

 

He approached their faces again, and lifted one of his hands to her face, cupping one of her cheeks, that were pink by all her excitement.

 

“Last night changes everything…” he caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I can’t get enough of you, Taeyeon-ah” he bit her lower lip in a sensual way. “I want you” he said in a low tone, making her shiver with desire.

 

With a swift move, he lifted her from the ground, and taken by surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs in his waist, and in that way, he carried her to his bed again, placing her gently in the middle of it, putting himself above her.

 

“I want you badly” he said looking directly to her eyes, and like this he lowered his body to her again and for a long part of the day, he made her scream his name.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She arrived at her hotel room sighing in relief, no one seemed to notice her absence, and she was grateful for it. With the passing of the years they weren’t as much monitored as they were in the beginning, but even though, they had to be really cautious.

 

She dropped her stuff in the nearby table, and run to the shower to finally take a bath, after all she have done. In the bathroom she could see the result of his passionate kisses, her neck was all marked by his possessive lips, and her own were so swollen, aside from her discomfort between her legs.

 

Taeyeon took a quickly bath, and run to her luggage to choose her outfit, she and the girls would be going back to Korea in less than 3 hours, so she dressed up as quickly as she could, and made a makeup to try to hide what she has being doing. She had to put a scarf to hide the marks in her neck, and after that she closed her luggage. 

 

She did that in time, minutes later, when she was arranging her scarf, a knock in her door could’ve been heard, Taeyeon quickly opened, seeing her manager. 

 

“Let’s go, Tae.” He said, while toking her luggage to pull it for her. “We have to face the crowd, so be prepared.” 

 

“Yes, oppa” she answered, picking her phone from her purse. “Where are the girls?”

 

“They are already in the lobby.”  He answered, and she nodded in acknowledgment.

 

In less than 20 minutes they had their check out done, and after passing by the entrance of the Hotel, and facing the fans that were waiting for them, they boarded the van, that drove off to the airport.

 

“Where you were, unnie?” asked Yuri, in a low tone, but that were heard by the other girls that turned their attention to her. Taeyeon got startled by the sudden question, turned around to see them.

 

“What do you mean, Yuri-yah?”

 

“Well… You disappeared in some moment in the party, we couldn’t find you.” This time was Tiffany that spoke in a low tone. Taeyeon licked her dried lips before answering, trying her best to not ruin her lie.

 

“I was so tired, that I decided to pick up a taxi to go back to the Hotel room” she answered, tightening her grip in her phone.

 

The girls looked at her, but for some reason they didn’t suspected her, and they just let the matter drop. What made Taeyeon sigh in relief. And with that, they continued the rest of the ride with small talks, and some shared moments of the after party.

 

In the airport they passed for all the security matters, and faced another crowd waiting for them, when they finally reached the first class room, the girls could relax again, they were going back home. In this moment, Taeyeon’s phone buzzed in her hand, she looked at it, seeing a message of her new contact. Kwon Jiyong.

 

_‘Have a nice trip back, Taeyeon-ah’_

 

She suppressed the urge to smile, but she couldn’t avoid her heart to beat crazily.

 

_‘You too, Jiyong oppa :)’_

 

She added “oppa” after his name, and before she could regret it, she sent it. She didn’t have to wait long for his answer.

 

_‘I like this, now I want to hear you calling me this way… Look up, Tae’_

 

Taeyeon this time couldn’t avoid smiling at his answer, with her flushing red cheeks, although she was confused for the last part of it, but even though she looked up, and doing so, he eyes met with that light brown eyes that at the same time that fascinated her, made her feel hot and embarrassed. Right in front of her, some chairs in front of her, here he was, sitting next to his band mates, smiling at her. And she smiled back.

 

Indeed, that night, that faithful night had changed everything, they had a secret now. And she was excited in discover where all of that would led them, and for the first time, she just wanted to enjoy the moment, without planning so much, or expecting so much. She was there to discover. 

 

So she still kept her smile, even when the other girls started to question her about that, she just winked at them, and laughed, what in a way made them all happy, was good to see Kim Taeyeon truly happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked so far :3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you prefer, just leave kudos.


	3. Cigarettes and Kisses

 “I don’t believe you convinced me to watch this” he said in a fake disgusted tone, what made him receive a slap in his arm. 

 

“We agreed this time was my turn to choose it” she said pouting her lips cutely, what made him smile with pleasure. “And besides, I heard it is your favorite.” She said pouting even more. He snorted looking at the screen of his big TV on his room, where a scene of a couple was paused in the screen. He needed to beat up that maknae of his for telling the world about his secret pleasure. That was one of those days they went to one of their apartments to have a great time together, and that time was in his house.

 

In the last two months after the MAMA after party, he and Taeyeon had been going out every time they could, he even had ditched his longtime friends for her, and still Jiyong couldn’t put a finger in how to name their relationship. She was the first girl he could open up as he did, she knew everything about him, everything that have happened before and was happening at that moment, and she told him things she usually kept for herself. So it makes them best friends, right? But then they have that undeniable chemistry, that attraction that make them jump into an irresistible pleasure moment. Then, were they best friends with benefits? 

 

He couldn’t decipher what was that. They texted each other every day, they called each other when they could, they shared their moments with the other, and still, they couldn’t say where they were in that relationship. And they haven’t shared with anyone else their so called friendship, not yet.

 

“YAH, KWON JIYONG” she screamed, snapping him from his thoughts. “You haven’t heard one word of what I have said, don’t you?” she asked, puffing her cheeks in an angry face, what made him laugh a little.

 

“Sorry Tae, some work things have been keeping me worried.” He lied for the first time to her, pecking her lips softly. He wasn’t ready to talk about that with Taeyeon.

 

Her features softened with his words, and she lifted one of her hands to cup one of his cheeks. Her dark brown eyes looked directly to his, with that soft and warm feelings that made his heart skip a beat, that same eyes that fascinated him, because could show innocence and desire at the same time, that beautiful and seductive eyes. That eyes that always make him loose his control, but before he could make a move to kiss her more, she burst that bubble they were.

 

“I’ll cook you some special Taeyeon’s ramyun, this will help you solve your problems.” She smiled, and turned away from him getting out from his bed, all he could do was pout like she was doing before. She laughed at him. “I know you mister, you want to distract me! So you will sit, eat my ramyun, and you will talk about it with me, maybe I can help you.” She said, winking at him, and exiting his room before he could grab her and place her onto his bed again.

 

He sighed, but smiled anyway, Taeyeon was indeed the best thing that happened to him in the last months, and because of that small lie he had to think in something related to work to say to her. He was working in a new solo project, and she knew it, so maybe something related to that. He walked in direction of his big living room, grabbing in the way a pack of his favorite cigarettes and his lighter. He hid it in his pockets.

 

“I’m going to the balcony for a bit” he said, looking into his kitchen to see a concentrated Taeyeon chopping some things she has bought before coming to his house. She just nodded her head, making him laugh, and then he did what he said, he exited his living room by the sliding door that directed him to his balcony, the air was still chilling, so he was using his sweatshirt, he wasn’t that fashion in his own house as people like to think.

 

He brought one cigarette to his lips and lighted it, putting the pack in the table, and then pulling the smoke in before realizing it in the air of a busy Seoul. He looked down to the streets seeing small people and cars passing by, be in a penthouse has its advantages. He stayed there, smoking lazily, continuing his questions to himself about that relationship he was with that wonderful girl cooking in his kitchen. He was so concentrated in this that he didn’t notice the other presence, until she cleared her throat.

 

He jumped, surprised by her, hitting the cigarette in the board of the balcony to finish it. He smiled cheaply to a really angry Taeyeon, her cheeks ware red because of the anger, her hands in her waist, and her sweatshirt, that was a match of his since he bought them a couple sweatshirt, was loose in her body, in a way that could let him fantasize about her body. And despite of her anger he couldn’t let to think how sexy she was.

 

“Oppa, I have asked you to not smoke with me here.” Taeyeon said, looking at the pack disposed in the table at his side.

 

“I wasn’t smoking near you, Tae, I just needed to relax to think properly, and you know that.” He said grabbing the pack and hiding in his pocket again.

 

“But I still can smell the scent” she said, sighing. This was a point where both always argued. “I don’t mind that you smoke, is your choice anyway” she said while looking at him sternly. “You know my point of view of this, I just asked you to don’t do it while I’m here.” She said finally letting go of her angry pose, pouting.

 

Jiyong sighed too, he knew why she hated so much people smoking near her, she had a bad experience with it once, and she hated it at the max since then, so he tried at his best to avoid doing it next to her, but hell, he has his right, and that was his house!

 

“Tae, I think I can do it in the balcony of my own house, don’t you think?” he asked.

 

She pouted more, but nodded in agreement.

 

“But… I’m worried about your health, Ji.” She said, looking down, letting her hair fall forward, as if she was a kid, even that Jiyong wanted to maintain his serious face, he couldn’t avoid smile at her. “And smoking is not good.”

 

He couldn’t resist, he stepped close to her and embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

 

“Okay cute Tae, I’ll try to smoke less, but I don’t promise much, I enjoy this too much.” He said, laughing a little, what make him receive another slap in his arm by her. She separated their bodies and he could see the bright smile in her kissable lips, and he couldn’t resist, he lowered his head, trying to capture her lips with his, but Taeyeon avoided it.

 

“No way, you are smelly” she said, getting out of his embrace to run inside again, Jiyong let a laugh scape from his lips, before running after her, and catching her.

 

“I’m smelly; you say…” he said, with an evil grin in his lips, he carefully placed her in his big and comfortable sofa, and placing himself above her. “But you won’t resist to it.”

 

“Yah, you are so cocky, Ji” she said, teasing him. Jiyong didn’t answer her; he just attacked her lips before she could close it back after talking. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, savoring her sweet taste, and she couldn’t resist at the seductive game he was playing. When the air was turning a necessity, he descended his kisses to her jaw, making his way to his favorite spot under her ear, where he took a sweet time.

 

She was breathless, with her arms secured around his neck, moaning his name, what made him smile while doing his work in that sensitive spot, although he was measuring the pressure he was doing it, he couldn’t leave a mark, not in that moment though. He turned to make his way back to her mouth, where he took her lips again in a passionate kiss.

 

When Jiyong felt the air missing again, he separated their lips, with a huge grin in his lips. He looked at her beautiful face, her rosy cheeks, her swollen lips, and that beautiful dark brown eyes filled with desire. A view he loved, and that he wanted to have always, he needed her by his side. He moved his hand to her face, cupping one of her cheeks, caressing it.

 

“I told you” he said in a low and tender tone. Taeyeon shook her head, and glared at him, who was still smiling.

 

“You are such a mood sucker, Jiyong.” she said, biting her lips to try to contain the smile that was trying to escape.

 

“You want me to kiss you again?” he asked, focusing on her lips, which were a bit redder than they were before. 

 

“Why you ask?” Taeyeon asked in a teasing tone. She was clearly provoking him, and he wouldn’t let this go so easily, but before Jiyong could kiss her again, an alarm went off in the kitchen, and startled both. Taeyeon pushed Jiyong from above her, and went running to the kitchen.

 

“My ramyun!”

 

“Ouch!”

 

Jiyong had landed in his butt in his marble floor, despite the pain, he laughed, because he was listening to a very agitated Taeyeon in his kitchen complaining that because of him, she almost burned her special ramyun. He got up from the floor, and rubbing the part that was hurting, he entered his kitchen to see Taeyeon finishing the preparations in his table.

 

“Now, is everything ready, let’s eat oppa” she said, smiling to him.

 

“Yah, Kim Taeyeon, you hurt me when you decided to run like a mad woman” he said in a teasing tone. She looked at him worried, noticing his hand rubbing the lower part of his back.

 

“Sorry, Ji, I’m so sorry” she said, while approaching him. “I’ll give you the biggest bowl.”

 

“Okay, okay” he laughed, patting her head. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

“Now, let’s eat!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they finished eating, was when they had that conversation Taeyon insisted in having, and where Jiyong talked about his album, and she actually helped him, she had some great advices from an outsider view that helped him picture how to express a line of his new single while singing it. They went back to his room to finish the drama she had chosen. And although he “complained” for her from time to time, he was hooked up by the story again, watching the problems the couple was passing through.

 

He was so concentrated in the drama, that he just noticed she had fallen asleep when she moved slightly and hugged him, and mumbled some incoherent words. He looked down seeing a beautiful sleeping face, a beautiful angel, Jiyong smiled at the view, and hugged her back, making him more comfortable, and adjusting Taeyeon in the best way in his arms.

 

Forgetting about the drama that was still playing in his TV, he gazed at Taeyeon’s face, feeling that warm feeling that made his heart beat crazily in his chest. That same feeling that had always appeared every time he was watching her, that feeling was so good, so undeniable, so tender, making him sometimes wonder if this all would last.

 

If what he feels could reach her, or what was exactly that feeling, because that feeling was much more than a simply attraction, was much more than desire, was something simple, but still complicated. And in a way, he was afraid to discover, because he was so afraid to lose her. But he still needed to found out, because he could as well lose her for not acting accordingly to his feelings.

 

“Would you follow me forever?” he asked at the same time his hand reached for her sleeping face, caressing it. Jiyong kissed her forehead, and sighed.

 

He wanted that answer. Badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is mostly dreeping sugar. But well... What you think? Are you liking? :D


	4. Perfect Weekend

Was really early in the morning, the day haven’t even dawned yet, and Taeyeon was awake and busy. She was packing some of her cloths and personal stuff in the small luggage for the weekend when her doorbell rang, she frowned; she wasn’t expecting anyone to come to her apartment. She had plans after all.

 

She rushed at the door, and opened it seeing nothing less nothing more than the person she should encounter in the train station as they had previously agreed on it. He smiled charmingly at her, and entered her house, being received by happy barks of her dog, Ginger.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, still holding the door open.

 

“I think you should close the door first, Tae” he said winking at her, what made her close the door a bit louder than she intended to. She glared at him, what made him laugh. “Don’t worry Tae, no one saw me coming here, and I just decided that would be more safe if we go there driving, than in a train.”

 

She pouted a bit, but nodded in agreement, she was excited at the perspective of travelling by train unnoticed, but he had a point, they could’ve been discovered in the train easily than if they went by car.

 

“Okay, okay, you won” she said while picking up the barking black ball of fur and caressing it, calming down the dog, before leading the way to her living room. Jiyong followed her after taking his shoes off. “You still have to wait; I’m still finishing to pack my things and Ginger’s stuff”

 

“I have all the time of the world, babe.” He said, smiling brightly at her, letting his body fall in her sofa, and indeed that time they had all the time of the world. For the first time they had a full weekend off at the same time. This time was her turn to laugh at him; she put the dog at the floor again, shaking her head.

 

She went back to her room and continued to do what she was doing before.

 

“Are you sure I still can take Ginger with me?” she shouted from her room.

 

“Of course!” he answered back. “I am a dog lover; don’t you remember?”

 

She smiled, while finishing to close her luggage, and picking up a purse where she had put some things for Ginger.

 

“You have only cats in your house now.” She answered him back.

 

“Is because Gaho and Jolie are too big to stay with me in Seoul, they are good in Dolce Vita, and besides, when we don’t have guests they are free to run all over the yard, so, they have plenty space.” He said, at the moment she entered her living room again with her stuff, seeing a full of swag G-Dragon playing with her dog.

 

Taeyeon didn’t answered at first, letting herself observe how he played with Ginger, that scene, in a way, made her heart warm. Wasn’t the first time he went to her apartment, or his first time with Ginger, was just that every time she saw them playing, that warm feeling was getting stronger. She shook her head a bit, and said:

 

“I’m ready, I just need to put Ginger in his special case for travel, and we can go.”

 

“I can do that” he said, looking at her, before getting up from the floor.

 

And like that they exited her condo by the back door at the garage, taking care to don’t be spotted, and went for one of GD’s cars that was not so flashy or expensive, so they could have their privacy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were already two hours in the highway; listening to music and singing at the top of their lungs and laughing at their silliness, with an occasional bark from Ginger in the back seat. Despite that, Jiyong, that was driving, was getting a bit tired, and the hunger was driving him crazy.

 

“Should we stop?” said Taeyeon, reciprocating his thoughts. She was tired of sitting inside the car, and she was hungry too.

 

“Yes, if I’m not wrong we have a rest stop some meters ahead.” He said looking at the traffic signs at the board of the highway.

 

Soon they spotted that said rest area; Jiyong signalized, and entered the path that led them to the place. It wasn’t too crowded, but they saw some buses parked there, so as soon he stopped the car, both get their caps and sunglasses to cover the most part of their faces. Jiyong was using a light coat above his normal clothes so he could hide his tattoos located in his neck, Taeyeon had her hair pulled beneath the cap, to hide his bright color, that she hasn’t changed yet.

 

She opened the back door of the car to take Ginger to a walk, and give him at least a bit of water, before they resume their travel again. She put the small dog in his leash, and grabbed Jiyong hand that was there waiting for her, entwining their fingers. He smiled at her, and then both walked hand in hand to the common area to buy some snacks for them to eat.

 

She had to stay in the outside chairs, because of Ginger, while he went inside to buy them some foods. She was looking around, seeing some families in a trip, and other people gathered together talking, others were leaving, and others arriving. None of them were paying attention to her, and she was grateful. She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of the chair in front of hers moving. Jiyong had returned with a tray full of snacks, tteoboki, kimbap, some fish cakes, and a bowl of cold noodles, two sausages, two cokes, and some water bottles and some packed snacks for the rest of the car trip in a plastic bag.

 

“I couldn’t resist” he said winking in a cute form, making her laugh.

 

“I’m a really hungry anyway” she said grabbing one of the sausages and taking a bite of it. Ginger that was laid in the floor until that moment, cried asking for food too. “You can’t eat it baby boy, when we get there, omma promise to give you a big bowl of food.” She said directing to the dog, hearing a small chuckle of an amused Jiyong. “Yah, you can’t say nothing, oppa, you do the same with yours!”

 

He laughed more, putting one piece of tteoboki into his mouth, with his soft brown eyes shining with amusement.

 

“I know, but I find it funny anyway.” He said while taking another tteoboki piece, and offering at her, what she gladly took it.

 

“Pabo” she said puffing her cheeks, and eating another piece of the sausage to finish it. Jiyong just smiled, and opened one of the cokes, and offered to her, before opening the other for him.

 

“But you like this pabo, the way he is” he said, while she was taking one of the fish cakes, and stuffing it in her mouth. She frowned her eyebrows, and didn’t answer him, he knew the answer anyway. What made him laugh; Taeyeon grabbed a piece of kimbap and put it whole in his mouth, to make him stop.

 

And like this both continued their stop, eating, laughing, talking, and eating more, e even feeding one another. Taeyeon was smiling more than never now, with that warm feeling that made her heart to speed up in her chest. They finished their meal sharing the bowl of cold noodles, and after giving Ginger a bit of water, and taking care of their business, they resumed their travel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost lunch time when they finally reached the country village that Jiyong have talked about so much, Taeyeon looked at the mesmerizing view outside his window, the mountains filled with the green woods, the humble houses filled with old people, adults and some children running in the peaceful streets.

 

“So beautiful” she said, bringing her gaze to the man beside her, smiling widely. Her heart, for some reason, was beating so fast in her chest.

 

“I know right?” he said giving her a quickly glance, and a smile.

 

“How did you find this place, Ji?” Taeyeon turned to look at the beautiful scene in front of her. The place had a charm she couldn’t deny, or avoid.

 

He kept quiet for a moment, what made Taeyeon look at him with curiosity.

 

“Has a period in my life that all I wanted was peace, I wanted to run away of all that had happened in my life, so I took one of my cars, and started to drive, and for some kind of reason I found this place, and here I found the peace I wanted.” He said, giving her a breve look, before getting back to what he was doing.

 

She was listening to him intently, she knew what he was talking about, and he told her everything before, although they still had some things to share.

 

“Over the years, I always came back here when I needed my peace time, my secret place, and so I bought a house here, and now I come here at least once a year.” He said smiling, and reached for her hand. “And you are the first person I brought here.”

 

She looked at his hand above hers, feeling her heart beat crazily at his words.

 

“Really? Not even your family?” Taeyeon asked, and she was anticipating the answer.

 

“Really, you are the first one” he said with sincerity, and she could notice that, and happiness filled her, and because of that a big smile was formed in her lips.

 

But at the same time she felt a little twist in her heart, she knew well where all that was leading her, and for the first time she was afraid. She said she wouldn’t worry or plan anything ahead, that she would discover her relationship with him. But now she was afraid where this all were leading her, she could see perfectly, she could feel it perfectly. It was exciting and at the same time scary, because she didn’t want to lose him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They entered his humble house in that village, at least in its exterior, because the interior was equipped with all they needed, and most modern things they could need, but nothing too flashy or expansive either. They entered the house with the happy Ginger running in front of them, exploring it. They went directly to the kitchen, to save the grocery they made before reaching the house, and some stuff Jiyong had bought in Seoul and brought them in thermal boxes.

 

When they finished putting the things in the place, Jiyong kicked her out from the kitchen saying he would cook their lunch, so she just excused herself and went to explore the house. It had only three different rooms, the living room from where they entered, with a sofa, a TV and sound system, and windows that show the beautiful view of the village, and the lake she discovered that existed in there. The kitchen, with as spacious area, and a sliding glass door that lead them to the back yard, that have some fruit trees. And the room that had only a double bad, a writing desk, where she could see some sheet of papers, and a window that show the front yard, with it flowers and small trees, and the bathroom attached to it.

 

Taeyon was mesmerized by that view, and finding interesting the contrast that was Kwon Jiyong, he had one of the most expensive apartments in Seoul, flashy and expensive cars, a pension run by his parents, an interesting fashion taste, and this humble house in a humble village where you could see his simplest side, one side she has been knowing for four moths already. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she just remembered she had to give her dog food when she felt Ginger passing by her legs and crying for it.

 

“Sorry baby boy, omma will take your food.” She went to the living room and opened the front door, and went to his car pick up their luggage. She brought all to the room, and took the bag Ginger things were, and arranged his stuff in the living room.

 

She left the happy dog eating, and entered the kitchen again, seeing the back of a concentrated Jiyong, cooking something that seemed so delicious. Taeyeon smiled, and without talking she approached him, and hugged him from behind, resting her cheek in his back. She felt his body tremble with his chuckle.

 

“If I confess this is one of my dreams, would you believe me?” he said, putting one of his hands above hers. “Be hugged by the girl I like, while I cook.”

 

She felt her heart beat crazily in her chest again, but she answered the most composed she could.

 

“I would” this could mean he likes her more than a friend? She bit her lip, she didn’t know how to classify their relationship, they had much more than a simple attraction and lust, they had much more than friends, but neither she nor he had made that important step to say, or look completely at what they felt for each other exactly. And, in a way, she was afraid to loose what she already had with him.

 

“Let’s, eat! Is ready” he said, and she let him go. He put in the table inside the kitchen, the plate he had done, meat with vegetables, and the cooked rice, and some side dishes. “I hope you like it, my cooking skills aren’t good, but at least I know how to cook these” Jiyong said with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

Taeyeon smiled, and took a pair of chopsticks and take a piece of meat, putting it in her mouth. She smiled, he wasn’t the best she had known, but that meat was perfect, he cooked for her.

 

“It’s perfect Ji” she showed him her thumbs up, to assure him. And he gave her one of his killer smiles, one of them that always made her blush and her heart almost jump from her chest.

 

And like this they ate as they did in the resting area, talking, laughing, feeding one another, and teasing each other. When they finished, Taeyeon convinced Jiyong she was going to do the dishes, so he just saved the rest of the food in the fridge. When she was almost finishing, she felt his strong arms surrounding her, hugging her from behind.

 

“And this was one of my other dreams” he whispered in her ear, biting if afterward. She let her body rest in his, while he was playing with her ear. With one last bite he asked, “Want to know the village?” Taeyeon could only nod in agreement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They left the house after they showered and changed their clothes for some fresh ones, with Jiyong exposing his iconic tattoos in his arms and neck, still wearing his sunglasses and a cap, and Taeyeon was with her hair in a ponytail and a cap and sunglasses, and holding Ginger leash with one hand, while the other was being hold by Jiyong, and he was caring a bag and a small thermal box in his other hand.

 

“Are you sure no one will recognize us?” she asked unsure, looking around them, seeing the villagers passing by them giving them some looks, but not saying or doing anything indicating that they knew who they are.

 

“I am sure, Tae” he smiled. “I’ve come here for five years already, and no one knows about it. They are nice people, and I don’t think they know us, the younger ones can have an idea, but they think this is too impossible to be true.” He said winking.

 

She smiled, but still gave him a slap in his arm.

 

“If a scandal breaks out from this, you will have to deal with it alone, pabo-yah” she said in a false threatening tone.

 

“Don’t worry Tae, I’ll take the responsibility.” He said laughing pulling her closer, and wrapping his arm in her waist. Her cheeks turned pink because of their proximity, she couldn’t avoid it.

 

They walked on the streets, greeting the elders, and enjoying the heat of the spring, the village wasn’t so big, so they could walk it all by foot, if they want to. But their final destination of that walk was the lake, and when they reached there, Taeyeon couldn’t hold the exclamation of wonder.

 

The lake wasn’t so big, but was beautiful with its crystal clear water that came from the mountains that surrounded the village, the beach of small rocks, and the trees surrounding it made the place even more magical.

 

“Omo! It’s so beautiful, Ji.” She said in awe, and hugged Jiyong with happiness. “Thank you, thank you so much for bringing me here!” she said jumping while holding him tight in her arms. He chuckled because of her reaction, but he hugged her back, and whispered.

 

“You are welcome Tae.” She separated them a bit, and looked him in his eyes, seeing that gentle smile in his lips, and that warm feeling emanating from his light brown eyes. Captivated by his beautiful eyes, she stood in her tiptoes and kissed him fully on the lips, showering him with all her unspoken feelings, and he reciprocated her kiss.

 

They separated breathless, with huge smiles in their lips, and more secret feelings appearing briefly in their exchange of glances. Ginger bark broke the charm they were in, and they separated, looking in different directions, and for the first time, Taeyeon saw a pink color in Jiyong’s ear.

 

“Well…” he said first, turning back at her, composed again, and put the bag he was holding on the floor. “Let’s arrange the things” he said taking out from the bag a picnic blanket and extending it on the ground.

 

Taeyeon went to help him, so in a few minutes they had all they needed set in a not so crowded part of the beach surrounding the lake. After some minutes they had arrived the place, the lake started to receive some visits of the kids that lived there, and some other people that had the same idea of them of coming to the lake to enjoy that sunny and not so hot or not so cold day of the spring.

 

Taeyeon was seated there, in their spot under one of the trees that surrounded the place, watching Jiyong play with Ginger, running with him, and playing with the ball. Watching that was making her think if she would risk that to give the next step, she was willing to have him in her life being more than what they had in that moment. She wanted him…

 

“Forever” she let that scape in her sigh. And without her knowledge she answered something he had asked her some time already.

 

That moment Jiyong turned to her and waved smiling at her, she waved back, giving him one of her breathtaking smiles, what indeed took his breath away, and made his heart jump in his chest like a crazy man. That weekend would be one of the perfect ones.

 

She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will really appreciate to know what you guys think of this. :D Thank you for the ones that read it and left kudos!


	5. L.O.V.E.

The lights were turned on, and the music flooded the studio, three male figures were standing in the middle of it. The guy in the middle was the every funny and nagger Park Myung Soo, using some flashy red suit, in his right side was Lee Hong Ki using matching flashy clothes, but yellow, and in the left side of Myung Soo, was Jung Yonghwa, with his flashy matching clothes, but blue. The live audience clapped and cheered at the view of the three.

 

“Nice to meet you all again, viewers!” started Myung Soo.

 

“We are MyungYongKi, and we are again in… L.O.V.E.” they said in unison, with wide smiles and receiving more claps from the audience.

 

“Today we have big guests” said Yonghwa.

 

“And they don’t know that they aren’t the only ones coming.” finished Hong Ki.

 

“Today is… L.O.V.E. Mix and Match, who is the best in ‘love’ matters?” said the older one, with a mischievous smile. In the big screen behind the MCs showed five squares with people in different spaces, using earphones so they couldn’t hear what the MCs were saying at that moment. The audience cheered when they saw the artists that would appear that day.

 

“Let’s call our first guests!” Said Yonghwa approaching one of the five doors on the back of the set, the image had already vanished from the big screen, letting just their logo appearing there. “They are known by their beastly concept, and their strong and addictive choreographies, welcome to… 2PM!” he shouted and pressed the button beside the door, and this opened showing five from the group, while their song _My House_ playing in the studio.

 

They exited the room they were, greeting the MCs and bowing to them and the audience, smiling wildly. Jun.K, Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Junho and Chansung walked until they reached the middle of the set.

 

“Where is Taecyeon?” asked Myung Soo.

 

“He is currently filming a Drama, hyung.” Answered Wooyoung, he had just finished shaking hands with Hong Ki.

 

“That’s a shame… I wanted to have a match with him to see who can impress more women; of course I know I would win… But we have to give him a chance, don’t we?” He said with a strange pose and with a dubious confidence, what made everyone laugh in amusement. He looked directly to one of the cameras of the studio and said confidently “Come Taecyeon, I know you are afraid, but hyung will be nice, okay?”

 

This made everyone laugh even more, and he even smirked, what made Chansung collapse in the floor laughing. They didn’t notice when Hong Ki went to the back of the set, and still with hint of laugh on his lips. He clapped his hands and said in a loud voice:

 

“With cute dances, and a sexy hint in their music, we now have the pleasure to present…”

 

“We aren’t the only ones?” asked a surprised Jun.K.

 

“Girls’ Day!” exclaimed the younger MC at the same time he tapped the button beside the door, opening it to revel the four ladies from Girls’ Day, they were surprised to see the others Idols in the set, while their song _Ring the Bell_ was playing.

 

They exited the room greeting everyone that was in the studio, the audience that was cheering and the MCs and the other guests. Hong Ki even offered a hand to Sojin, and then her and her other three members, Yura, Minah and Hyeri were together in the center of the set with 2PM.

 

“We have pretty ladies today” said Hong Ki, casually.

 

“Are you saying that none of our last female guests were pretty?” asked Yonghwa, looking at him with a false horror face.

 

“Yah, I never said that, Yonghwa hyung!” said a flustered Hong Ki.

 

“I think you mean it, Hong Ki-yah” said Myung Soo with an almost evil laugh.

 

The ladies and the boys laughed at the trio, they were matching each other well in this new variety program, which was created that year. The pilot episode was filmed with Kim Soo Hyun, Juniel, and Jay Park, and had aired in January at MBC was a blast, with their concept of love competitions, and so the program was on air since then and in its successful 12 episodes.

 

They teased a bit more their maknae MC, and so Myung Soo approached the third door that day.

 

“Now, we introduce you, some more wonderful ladies that swapped this world with their curtness, and now with their grown up spirit. Welcome to… Girl’s Generation!” he said in the middle of cheers and excited comments, he pressed the button and the door opened, reviling five members from the wonderful ladies of SNSD.

 

The girls were surprised to see the other guests, but still smiled brightly, and greeted everyone politely while their song _Lion Heart_ was blasting in the studio. Taeyeon, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri and Seohyun even did a piece of the choreography of their song, being followed by Myung Soo that made a funnier version of the well trained moves. Hong Ki and Yonghwa followed him, finishing their choreography with a funny pose.

 

The three groups were laughing really hard at their faces, the MCs bowed to the audience and the idols gathered there. What had hooked the audience was the chemistry between the MCs, which despite their busy schedules were filming the program once a week.

 

Now, Yonghwa and Hong Ki moved to the fourth door, and together they initiated the presentation of their fourth guest.

 

“She has a beautiful voice…”

 

“Impressive stage presence…”

 

“A soulful tone…”

 

“Welcome to…”

 

“Ailee!” both said at the same time, while both pressed the button at the same time, reveling a beautiful Ailee that was all smiles, and she exited the room greeting everyone, while her song _Insane_ was playing.

 

“Ailee, Ailee, Ailee” cheered Myung Soo.

 

She finally reached the center and was now besides 2PM, and bowed again, saying:

 

“It’s nice to be here!”

 

“Indeed Hong Ki is right; we have really pretty ladies in our program today.” said Myung Soo receiving a glare from Hong Ki and laughs of everyone else.

 

The elder just smiled to Hong Ki and patted his shoulder, before going to the last door.

 

“Now, is time for our last guests for today… They are really difficult; you know? To get them all together to participate, but I guess we had luck.” He said, leaning in the wall. “They are full of swag, the bad boy image, and that charm that apparently the girls can’t resist.”

 

Myung Soo said in a false bored tone, and winked at the camera facing him.

 

“Welcome to…”

 

“Bang” said Hong Ki, making a gun with his hands.

 

“Bang” said Yonghwa, made the same pose.

 

“Bang” said Myung Soo pressing the button at the same he said: “BIGBANG”. The door opened showing the five members of the referred group while their hit song _Bang Bang Bang_ was playing, and the audience was cheering.

 

The five boys exited the room greeting the audience and the other people in the set, with smiles and some surprised looks, but they were professional after all. But even with that when two pairs of eyes met they couldn’t help that their hearts started to beat so fast in their chests.

 

“GD-yah!” said Myung Soo that went directly to Jiyong and hugged him forcefully, making the audience and the other people watching laugh, but Yonghwa and Hong Ki were quickly in separate him from the BIGBANG leader that was laughing shyly, what made his members laugh more.

 

With that animated introduction, the staff arranged twenty chairs in both sides of the set, and the judge table where the three MCs were seated with their flashy suits. And so they started the program, with now the audience waiting patiently, while Myung Soo was with a serious face looking at all the guests.

 

“Wow, is the first time I see SNSD and BIGBANG in the same variety show in years.” Commented Hong Ki, and some of the guests and people in the audience agreed with him.

 

“Yes, I was surprised when I heard about it from our PD” said Yonghwa, but continued. “And we have even more fantastic guests, 2PM, Ailee, and Girls’ Day.” 

 

“Today is our ‘L.O.V.E. Mix and Match who is the best in ‘love’ matters?’, and you are our contestants.” Said Hong Ki, while winking at the audience.

 

Myung Soo clapped his hands together and said with a thoughtful tone, still looking at the guests.

 

“We have interesting situations here…”

 

“What do you mean, hyung?” asked Yonghwa.

 

“You see… We have an ex from one of our MCs, and another couple of exes here.”

 

Hong Ki that for a moment was looking a bit lost, suddenly remembered of something and started to smile as evil as Myung Soo that was looking at Yonghwa, and the latter was with a strange look in his eyes.

 

“Yong~” said Myung Soo in an attempt to do a girly voice.

 

“Hyun~” answered Hong Ki attempting to sound like Yonghwa.

 

“Oh… Gosh” said Yonghwa shaking his head, while people in the audience and in the set were laughing, and a shy Seohyun was trying to avoid that people could see she was embarrassed. The two never failed to bring that up every time they could, and now that the other part was there too they had to do it. But had some people that were clueless about the joke, like BIGBANG’s G-Dragon and TOP.

 

Myung Soo noticed and pointed to the two rappers.

 

“You guys don’t know the Goguma Couple?” asked Myung Soo in a tone that seemed they had committed a crime.

 

“Hyungs don’t watch much We Got Married” answered Seungri. “And besides that time Jiyong hyung was too busy watching his dramas, and TOP hyung was busier with his furniture.” The BIGBANG’s maknae laughed, but received a slap in his head from TOP which was at his side.

 

What made everyone in the studio laugh, because of the serious face of TOP and a laughing Seungri, even that he was in pain because of the slap on his head.

 

“You speak too much” said TOP.

 

And this way the MCs turned to speak, explaining the rules and what will happen that day in the program, and so they continued to film, filled with laughs and some more teasing from the MCs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were filming for some time already, with some stops for them to rest, and the MCs had divided them in five groups with four members and for astonishment of two people, they are in the same team.

 

Team number one: Taeyeon, Sojin, G-Dragon and Jun.K.

 

Team number two: Seohyun, Yura, TOP and Nichkhun.

 

Team number three: Tiffany, Minah, Taeyang and Wooyoung.

 

Team number four: Yuri, Hyeri, Daesung and Junho.

 

Team number five: Hyoyeon, Ailee, Seungri and Chansung.

 

They were now sitting together with their teams, some matches had already happened, with Team Four winning so far, and so far weren’t any complicated game, were more Q&A competitions. Myung Soo looked at his cue, and turned to talk, looking directly to the camera.

 

“Now is our flirting game” he clapped his hands “Two contestants will be chosen from our virtual roulette, and this two will have to show a flirting session, the one that get the other to blush or avoid your gaze will be the winner” he said, getting up from his place. “Will be an all kill round, the one that stay at the end, will bring the victory for her or his team.”

 

He pressed a button and the roulette that had appeared in the big screen behind them started to move, and the first name was drawn. Kim Taeyeon.

 

Jiyong looked at her moving from her seat, close to Jun.K., with a shy smile to reach her place in the middle of the set, they were avoiding any contact beyond the ones provided by the games, to avoid any further questions, but he couldn’t stop him to think how beautiful she was with that outfit, a blouse that showed her shoulders, with her hair in a braid, and skinny jeans. He was snapped to reality again when he saw Myung Soo calling the other contestant, and he felt his heart get a bit heavy when he saw his hyung step in the middle of the set. Choi Seunghyun, more known as TOP, was the one to start with _his_ Taeyeon.

 

His hyung was a shy person, and really awkward sometimes, and not so straightforward with women, but if he really liked the person, or if he decided to portrait a flirtier guy as the game required, he knew how much his hyung could be irresistible. And he didn’t like it one bit.

 

He tried his best to not show how he truly felt, and put a fake smile in his lips, he watched how awkward were both in the center of the set, but he saw the change in his hyung’s eyes, he was going to put the handsome TOP skills to show, and because of that he was ready to jump from his chair and knock his hyung down, but he contained his actions.

 

Yonghwa shouted: “Action!” and the lights in the set were decreasing, letting the center with most lights pointing at it.

 

TOP was with a smirk in his lips, and he lowered his head approaching Taeyeon, that felt taken aback from his actions, she was surprised, he was really handsome up close, but he wasn’t her type at all. But even so, the rapper with deep voice could be really flirty.

 

“Taeyeon-ssi, you have beautiful eyes, have someone said that to you? They make a beautiful contrast with your fairy skin.” He said winking, and tilted his head, approaching more. “Can I drop the formalities and call you Taeyeon-ah?”

 

Taeyeon was flustered trying her best to not look in other direction, to avoid those deep eyes filled with promises, that she knew be only for the game, he was excellent actor after all. Jiyong was discreetly tugging his trouser, trying his best to not jump into his member to beat him up, who that hyung think he was?

 

The MCs and the others guests were doing exaggerated sounds to what they were seeing.

 

“Er… Hum…Yes…” Taeyeon couldn’t think in words to continue with that game, she couldn’t even give her move.

 

He smirked again, and put one hand in one of her shoulders, and approached more.

 

“I think you are feeling a bit cold, for more that I think to see your flawless skin is a blessing, I care more for your health, Taeyeon-ah.” With those words the studio went crazy, and Taeyeon couldn’t avoid being embarrassed to the point that her cheeks got colored with a bright red color.

 

“TOP wins!” said Hong Ki, with a mischievous smile in his lips.

 

Jiyong was seeing red, but he plastered a stiff smile in his lips. He never felt something like that before, that strange monster roaring in his chest, and never for a brother like TOP was to him. He saw as how his hyung bowed embarrassed to Taeyeon, and she did the same, and still he was willing to go there and separate them the most quickly he could.

 

But then, something entered his mind, making all his heat up be contained. Who was him to claim her as his? Until that day they were still in that imprecise place, he didn’t know what she actually feels for him, because he knew what he actually feel. He was in love with her, he loved her too much, more than he could express, and more than he thought he was in his previous relationships. He truly and desperately loved her, the sweet and beautiful Taeyeon.

 

But he was so afraid she could reject him, because he knew his heart would be broken, really broken, if she does.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyeon was still flustered from the last game, which Team Two had won, where she was supposed to flirt with TOP, she was indeed embarrassed, and the rapper even apologized with her about what he said. But she understood, was for the game, and no hard feelings involved, but she had to admit, he has ways with words. And that time, after another pause for the staff to arrange what was necessary in the set, the MCs had announced another game, which was called: Love Course.

 

The teams had to complete a course with different set of games, the first contestants from the teams had already done their part in the course, and now the second part of the course, were Jiyong was running along with Yura, Seungri, Hyeri and Wooyoung, carrying a big Teddy Bear. They were all too close with one another, so, in a moment, Yura stepped in the Teddy Bear she was carrying and lost her balance, falling in the ground. Jiyong was some steps behind, and with the good manners he was thought he approached Yura, helping her to get up in her feet again, with one of his gentle charming smiles.

 

Taeyeon watched Yura get a bit shy and bow in thank for his help, and she saw _her_ Jiyong shaking his head like brushing that off, and tapping Yura’s shoulder gently. The exchange was in mere seconds, but it made her heart drop, and she felt an anger rise from the depths of her body. She knew he was a gentleman, and the he was naturally expansive, but she couldn’t avoid feeling that way, she wanted to go there and claim him as hers.

 

But, she wasn’t his girlfriend to claim anything; they are merely friends with benefits, and for more that she liked that way, she didn’t know what he actually feels about her, and so she was insecure and afraid he would get tired of her. She was sure about her feelings since that weekend they spent together, that perfect weekend of them. She was in love with him, she loved him so much, and because of that, she was afraid of what would happen if he decided that he just wanted to be friends… That’s why she never confessed to him.

 

She knew that this would hurt more than any other relationship she had before, if he rejected her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

During the rest of the recording for the episode both got even more jealous of each other, they couldn’t avoid, was their insecurities talking. Every next game had the capacity to awaken a new type of insecurity in both of them, games that required contacts, games that required some approaches in the Love field with others present in the set, even that they knew aren’t for real made them ready to step in the middle and do something they would probably face the consequences later.

 

The MCs were finally wrapping the filming with the Team Three commemorating their victory as the Best in Love Matters, with all the guests and MCs bowing at the audience and to the cameras, thanking them for the support and for watching. All the idols started to exit the set, going to the back stage, where they could go to their dressing rooms to change their clothes and fix their makeup.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom” said Taeyeon, not looking at any of her members, they were tired of all the games, and so they didn’t notice the dark expression in their leader face, just nodding in agreement and following their manager.

 

She walked ahead, looking for the bathroom, she needed to relax a bit, and try to fix her thoughts, or so her members would notice, and she didn’t want to worry them, or better saying lying to them.

 

She was so concentrate in this that she didn’t notice someone waiting for her; she just did when he grabbed her and locked themselves in one of the empty rooms. Jiyong stared in those dark brown eyes that were a bit startled, before possessing her lips in an angry and hungry kiss, trying to show her who she belongs. Taeyeon answered his kiss with the same anger and possessiveness; she even pulled a bit of his hair, what made him moan.

 

But it just made her remember where they were, and so she pushed him, separating them, and she glared at him.

 

“Are you crazy Jiyong?” she hissed, breathing with difficulty.

 

He was as breathless as her, but he approached her, pinning her in the door.

 

“Yes… I’m crazy, Taeyeon, I’m so fucking crazy that I wanted to kill TOP hyung for touching you, that I wanted to beat Wooyoung-ssi for being so close to you, and I wanted to kick Hong Ki-ssi for flirting with you!” he said narrowing his beautiful light brown eyes. He was still so mad, so insecure.

 

Taeyeon felt her heart skip a beat, but she was mad too, she was jealous too. She poked his chest with her index finger and said:

 

“Don’t be stupid Jiyong! It was just a game! At least wasn’t me that was all smiles with all that girls. Why you had to smile like that to all of them? HUN?” she said lifting her chin and confronting him, as angry as him.

 

Was Jiyong’s turn to feel his heart skip a beat, but still, he had so much to spill.

 

“Now you are being ridiculous! I was being nice; I wasn’t flirting with them.”

 

Taeyeon snorted, and poked his chest again.

 

“And I was flirting with them?” she said furious “At least I wasn’t smiling like that to them, don’t you agree? You should only smile like that to me!”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, what the hell they were doing now?  And so he answered:

 

“You shouldn’t allow them to be so close to you or do that stuff with you! I’m the only person allowed to do that.” and grabbing her hand to stop her to poke him again, he said: “And stop doing that, it hurts.” She glared at him pouting. He glared her back.

 

“Why do you care?” she asked, frustrated.

 

“Why do YOU care?” he asked back, as frustrated as her.

 

They glared each other to see who was going to be the first one to back out, their hearts pounding in their chests, they were mad, confused, jealous, and on top of that in love. But they are too blind to see, or too afraid to look. Their breaths were matching, their thoughts were almost the same, and without them noticing…

 

“I love you”

 

That three magical words slipped from their lips, without a reason, without planning, they just did, as what seemed what they wanted to hear, and to say since forever. Their hearts knew what they actually wanted to say, and contrary their heads, they made them spill what was needed.

 

“What?”

 

“You…?”

 

They looked at each other with surprised looks, their hearts thumping in their ears, they had heard it right? Jiyong’s expression softened and a small smile appeared in Taeyeon’s lips.

 

“I love you, Taeyeon.” He repeated, and approached Taeyeon’s face, touching her forehead with his, resting in that position, looking directly at her eyes.

 

“I love you too, Jiyong.” She answered back, looking back at him, with her smile growing big in her lips.

 

He smiled back at her, and they continued to look at each other, now recognizing all that feelings as what they truly were, after all they were mirroring each other feelings. How could they never saw that before? They laughed at their silliness, and so Jiyong lowered his head so he could capture Taeyeon’s lips in another kiss, this one much calmer, showing their love for each other. And they couldn’t ignore that the feelings shared wasn’t so different from the other kisses they have been sharing for some moths already.

 

They separated their lips, smiling widely.

 

“Why…?” Taeyeon started to ask, but she was interrupted by people calling her outside the room they were.

 

“Taeyeon unnie! Where are you?”

 

“Taengoo, answer me!”

 

“Where is she?”

 

They could hear the voices of the others Girls’ Generation, and with a sigh they separated completely.

 

“I have to go…” she said, now feeling her cheeks getting a bit warm, she was blushing.

 

“I know” he pouted, but moved forward, kissing her forehead. “I love you”

 

She smiled brightly to him, still blushing.

 

“I love you too”

 

And so after some minutes of staring, she left the room, to the real world again, and he was left there, to wait a bit so no one could notice him leaving the same room that before was the SNSD leader, and he was smiling widely.

 

Indeed, they were in L.O.V.E.

 

 


	6. Angel&Dragon

He sighed and rested his back in the chair and pressed his fingers between his eyebrows trying to ease his tiredness. He was quite some time working in the songs of his new solo album, and the staff that was working with him was as much as tired as him.

 

“Ryewol, let’s finish it for today.” He said, looking briefly to the other guy and giving him a small smile. The staff looked gratefully to him, and bowed, before excusing himself.

 

Jiyong looked around the recording studio, and took his stuff, before moving to the elevators, which he could enter quickly. He was playing with his phone, when the doors opened, and he made his way to YG Cafeteria, greeting some of the staff in the way. He entered the room and was greeted by voices and laughs, he was surprised to what he saw, the Cafeteria so full of his co-workers, some of his sumbaes and hoobaes.

 

In the center of all that commotion was TOP, Tablo was in his side, with an arm in TOP’s shoulder, and lifting his glass calling for a toast.

 

“To our dear Choi Seunghyun, for him to learn some common sense while in the army” said playfully, and all lifted their glasses as well, toasting at that.

 

“Hyung!” protested TOP, grimacing. What made all that were watching laugh; and so something hit Jiyong, they were doing some goodbye party for his hyung, even though TOP wasn’t going to the army yet, he was going to do so in 2 to 3 month ahead.

 

“Oh, you are here GD hyung” said someone close to him, he turned to see Seungyoon, WINNER’s leader, smiling to him and holding a glass as well. The boy bowed to him, and greeted him politely.

 

“Oh… hey Yoon” he said, bowing in answer. “Having fun?”

 

The younger leader nodded, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Jiyong lifted one of his eyebrows, usually this kid was a goofy guy, he would usually give a smart comment or do some kind of joke, but he seemed sincerely bothered by something. 

 

“Yoon… Can you help me with something tomorrow?” he asked, what made the younger one look at him surprised, but he nodded quickly. Is not often that G-Dragon would ask your help, Jiyong smiled at him and patted his shoulder, he was going to do that boy split what was wrong, and have a helping hand at the end.

 

“What time I should be in the studio?”

 

“6 a.m., no delays, am I clear?” he said seriously, and Seungyoon nodded seriously. “But let’s talk about work only tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay” he answered, smiling a bit.

 

Jiyong smiled back, and turned to look in the space at the Cafeteria, seeing the other WINNER boys together with IKON boys. He patted Seungyoon shoulder again, and turned to speak.

 

“Now, go join your members, have some fun” he said smiling, and left the boy in his spot.

 

Was his turn to approach his members, he was engulfed by them, and without noticing he was already laughing and drinking with them. He felt his cellphone tremble in one point, and he smiled immediately with the message he saw there.

 

_‘I can’t wait for tomorrow, Ji. Love youuuu~ :*’_

 

He was quickly in answering it.

 

_‘I’ll pick you up at 7 p.m., okay? Love you too, Tae :* :* :*’_

 

He was smiling widely when Seungri placed his hands in both Jiyong shoulders, and looked directly in his eyes.

 

“Hyuuung~” he said in an aegyo voice. “Tomorrow night we will have a party for us, just the five of us, for TOP hyung. You will come right?”

 

Jiyong looked at his maknae a bit startled.

 

“YAH! Seungri, why you didn’t say this to me earlier?” he said, pinching Seungri’s nose, and making him drop his hands from his shoulders to try to took Jiyong’s hand from his nose.

 

“So are you not coming?” the deep voice of his hyung could be heard. “You know, I’ll not talk to you until I get back from the army, you stupid.” Threatened TOP. Jiyong looked at him, still holding Seungri’s nose, and saw that serious face that his hyung tend to portrait most of the time. He knew his hyung wasn’t talking seriously though; his hyung was actually a fan of playing hard to get.

 

“If I knew it earlier I could’ve come, but I have an appointment for tomorrow already. Sorry hyung…” he said, apologetic.

 

Daesung and Taeyang, which were just watching, laughing, decided to save their maknae from their leader, and so, they did Jiyong free Seungri, the poor panda was rubbing his nose and cursing under his breath. TOP was looking at Jiyong with an eyebrow lifted.

 

“What could be more important than me, Kwon Jiyong?” he said before taking a sip from his glass.

 

Jiyong shook his head and laughed at what his hyung said. Sometimes he, indeed, had the strangest remarks.

 

“I don’t see my girl in ages, and I’m finally giving her a decent…” he stopped his words when he noticed what he has said. He could feel stares at him from people that were listening to their talk, and the silence in this small part of the group in YG Cafeteria followed his words.

 

“Your girl…?” Daesung was the one that spoke. Jiyong avoided the gazes from his friends, and coughed a bit.

 

“Yes” he said.

 

And a commotion that seemed even bigger than before started from their group, and for the amusement of them all, they could see the almighty G-Dragon blush. Yes, blush.

 

“How come you never said about her to us?” asked Taeyang, hitting Jiyong’s arm playfully.

 

“I forgive you, stupid. We can do it other day…” said TOP, shrugging his shoulder, and giving Jiyong a knowing smile. That was his hyung, but he was a bit confused by that smile TOP was giving to him.

 

“That’s why you have been ditching us for some time already” commented Daesung.

 

“Who is she?” asked an eager Seungri.

 

With that question they all stopped again, and were waiting for the answer. Jiyong looked at them, and smiled playfully.

 

“Is a secret!” and laughed at their disappointed faces. TOP was slightly smirking at him.

 

“C’mon hyung! Say it please!” said a begging Panda.

 

“No… You will know her soon.” Was the only answer he provided to them, and took his glass back, and winked at them, smiling. But he still looked at the older member of BIGBANG a bit confused.

 

The other three tried to make him accidently talk more about his girl, but the Dragon didn’t give them any additional information. He spoke more than he should, anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong, Seungyoon, Teddy – that joined them in that morning – and the staff were working without stop since 6 am, and they seemed to finally be advancing at that point in the song that gave so much work for them.

 

“Now, is just missing you record this specific part.” Jiyong said and looked directly to the boy. Yoon looked at him surprised.

 

“W-What?”  He shook his head and turned to speak. “Would be a pleasure hyung, but… I didn’t expect…”

 

He was cut by Jiyong, which was smiling a bit at his hoobae.

 

“Your voice fit more with this part and mood of the song than my own, and you sang it the way I was picturing while I wrote it, and I couldn’t go there myself… But your voice is perfect for it.”

 

“Jiyong is right, Yoon.” This time was Teddy turn to give his piece of mind. “When you were suggesting the tone, yours fit with what Jiyong want.”

 

After some more words from both Jiyong and Teddy, Seungyoon entered in the recording booth that was being occupied by Jiyong before. They started recording, the voice of the younger one flowing in the studio, while the two older ones were concentrated in the technical aspects of it.

 

Seungyoon stayed in the booth for more than one hour until they reached the right point, and he could repeat it naturally and the recording went smoothly until Jiyong decided to give it a break.

 

Teddy and the staff exited the room to look for some fresh air and something for them to relax, but Seungyoon stayed, seated in the couch, with his head supported by the wall. Jiyong that was analyzing the recording turned his chair in direction of Seungyoon.

 

“Yoon” he called, what made the younger one snap his head a bit embarrassed.

 

“Yes? What can I help you hyung?”

 

Jiyong looked at him in the eyes, analyzing the boy in front of him; the younger one was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Has something bothering you?”

 

His question caught Seungyoon off guard, the younger one diverted his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jiyong snorted and turned to speak.

 

“I was there already, kiddo, what is bothering you?”

 

Seungyoon turned to look at Jiyong; he wasn’t sure what to say to the older one, they weren’t exactly close, not like he was with his members anyway. But an experienced person could help more.

 

“How do you deal with it?” Yoon asked.

 

“Deal with what?” Jiyong rested in his chair.

 

“With the leadership… Sometimes I still wonder that would be better if Mino had stayed as our leader.”

 

He looked at the younger one, sighing and decided to sit beside the other.

 

“You are an excellent leader Yoon, you have more in you than you see, and for what I saw, your members follow you gladly, you had more experience than Mino in some points that made your group grown.” He put a hand in Yoon’s shoulder. “Not always being the older one gives us an advantage in being a leader.”

 

Seungyoon looked at him, but Jiyong could see the doubts in his eyes.

 

“I had doubts too, for times I wondered if Youngbae wasn’t the best choice to be a leader too, he had more way with people than I, and had times the pressure of being a leader, and that everything that I do can reflect in my members made me want to give up.”

 

The younger one was a bit startled with the last confession of his sumbae, one that was a legend between all the younger members of the company, had his fragile moments too.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to give up, but one thing I learned was that these hardships just turn us better, Yoon.” Jiyong smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “You have to keep in mind we don’t have any granted, but if we work hard, we can conquer the world. And for what I can see you are doing a good work.”

 

Seungyoon smiled a bit and nodded his head. These words ware making him feel a bit better.

 

“The pressure is big, but I’ll say you something… It’s worth all. When you see the happiness in your members’ faces and in your fans, it all seems to go away, everything is paid.” Jiyong even laughed a bit. “So, boy, smile… You can do it.”

 

A wide smile appeared in Seungyoon lips, and Jiyong smiled more, and patted his shoulder with proud. Right after that Teddy and the staff entered back, seeing the both leaders smiling to each other like they had heard the best joke of the century. The older one just shook his head and rushed the other two to get back to work, and this time he noticed a difference, he could see Yoon get back little by little to his normal self, the goofy young leader of WINNER.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong was nervous; he was rubbing his hands in his fancy trouser, trying to get rid of his sweat. He was nicely dressed with a semi-formal suit, with his hair styled up, his tattoos in the neck partially appearing. He was standing next to one of his cars, in the parking lot of Taeyeon’s condo, waiting for her.

 

He picked his phone again, looking the messages in his phone, to see if everything was going as planned. When he raised his head again, he lost his breath, Taeyeon was approaching him using a beautiful dress that finished some inches above her knees, with a dark blue color that contrasted with her skin, she was using black high hells, and her hair was still with a light color and styled in a bun. She was beautiful with her light makeup and her rosy lips.

 

“You are beautiful” he said as soon she reached him, taking her hands with his.

 

A rosy color crept in her cheeks, but she was smiling at him with love reflecting in her dark brown eyes.

 

“You are handsome.” She answered, before approaching him and pecking his lips.

 

He smiled widely, and then escorted her to his car, for the passenger seat, opening the door for her. He run to enter in the driver seat, what made Taeyeon giggle at his action, and soon they were exiting the parking lot located in the basement and he was driving in the streets of Seoul.

 

It took them about of 20 minutes to reach the discreet restaurant Jiyong had prepared for them that night. Was e beautiful restaurant, with some European classic decoration, with a romantic set, candles in the tables, and suave song playing in the background. But the difference was that only they were present in the restaurant.

 

Taeyeon looked at the man beside her, and with a playful smile she asked him.

 

“Have you rent this place?” Jiyong blushed slightly at her words, but smiled cheaply before answering.

 

“Maybe… I just asked a favor from a friend, just it.”

 

She giggled and squeezed his arm she was holding, and leaned into him while the waitress was directing them to their table, in the middle of the restaurant. When they were seated, the maître appeared with the wine Jiyong had previously chosen for them, and poured to them in the wine glasses. Taeyeon smiled touched by all that Jiyong had prepared for her, it was different from all their previously dates, most of them were in their houses, because they wanted to be discreet and all.

 

“Thank you for this, Ji.” She said, reaching her had for his in the table.

 

“I’m glad you liked” He said, giving her one of his beautiful smiles.

 

And with small talks and laughs, they passed the dinner sipping their wine, and eating the delicious set of food Jiyong had so thoughtfully chosen for his beautiful girl. But Jiyong was feeling even more nervous as the time passed, and when they finally finished the dessert, which was a fine cake with Belgian chocolate filling and fresh cream topping, he was feeling his hand tremble a bit.

 

He reached for her hand again, clearing his throat. Taeyeon that had noticed his nervousness was a bit worried with him.

 

“Is something wrong Ji?” she asked, caressing his hand with her thumb. He just shook his head, and looked sorely at her, what made her heart flutter. Jiyong with a thumping heart and all his courage started.

 

“Tae, we are together for five months already and now… Now I want to make us official.” Taeyeon looked at him puzzled. “I love you, and I’m happy to know you love me too… That’s why… That’s why I want to ask you something.” He stuttered because of his nervousness, Taeyeon was feeling her heart beat so fast, and a smile was slowly appearing in her lips, she knew where he wanted to go with all that. “You want to be my girlfriend?”

 

“Yes” she answered, smiling so brightly that all his nervousness disappeared and he smiled back.

 

In this moment one waiter entered with a medium red velvet box open in a tray, and placed it in the table. Inside it was what seemed to be two necklaces with a pendant of a half angel and a half human with a dragon appearance, it was designed in such way that they truly seamed be the same thing, with their hands interviewed, it was clearly made of different colors of gold. Taeyeon examined that piece that was beautiful and fascinating at the same time.

 

Jiyong bit his lip, looking at what he had discussed so much with the jeweler, and he thought the result was what he wanted and beautiful. He was hoping Taeyeon would find the same.

 

“Couple rings, they are more easily spotted… So, I thought, why not a couple necklace?” he laughed a bit, and took it carefully. “What do you think?”

 

Taeyeon looked at him with a mysterious smile in her lips, before reaching for his hand that was holding the gift he had so carefully prepared.

 

“I love it” she said. “I really love it, is beautiful Ji.” She said, smiling sincerely, and he could breathe again, he smiled widely, and with care, he separated the two halves, he raised from his chair and approached Taeyeon with the dragon half, and placed the necklace in its place, around her neck. She lifted her hand, and touched the cold metal that touched her skin, still smiling. He got back to his place and took the angel half, placing it in his own neck.

 

“I’m glad you did” he said, taking her hands again, another suave song playing, and letting the place even more romantic. “I love you my Angel.” His eyes were twinkling and his smile was even more beautiful, because was filled with his feelings for her.

 

“I love you too my Dragon” she answered back, smiling as beautiful as him.

 

He lifted from his chair again, still holding her hand, and lifting her too, and walked with her to a more open space in the restaurant, where a humble dance floor was placed. He brought her close to him, and wrapped his arms in her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and with fluid steps they danced, looking directly in each other eyes, before they approached for a chaste kiss.

 

They spend their night in that romantic atmosphere, forgetting the world outside their own world.

 

 


	7. Official

Taeyeon was patiently waiting for her members in the usual café they used to go when they want to have their private time outside SM, and this time was a needed one, after all Jessica was going to join them. She was distracted playing with her phone when she heard some giggles and the chairs of her table were moved.

 

“I’m so tired, Taengoo, have you ordered my Mango juice?” Tiffany asked while she let her body rest in the chair. Sunny, and Yoona that came with Tiffany, shook their heads.

 

Taeyeon just lifted one of her eyebrows, but nodded in agreement.

 

“Of course I did, Pany” Every time they went to that café the first thing Tiffany would order was her Mango juice. And if someone arrives at the café first, they should order it for her.

 

“Thank you, boo!” said the eye-smile girl.

 

“You are such a lazy person Tiff.” Sunny said, with an amused tone, receiving a glare from Tiffany in answer.

 

“You are unnie” reinforced Yoona, giggling of Tiffany grimacing face.

 

“Stop you two, or I’ll let you two without your ride back home!” Tiffany said, while crossing her arms in front of her.

 

Taeyeon just laughed of her members and shook her head. They were so funny sometimes. At that moment, Tiffany’s juice was delivered at their table, and the girl smiled, giving her characteristic eye-smile signature.

 

“Pabo” Taeyeon hit playfully Tiffany’s arm. “So, how was your day?”

 

“Tiring” answered Sunny. “I don’t know what that Kim CEO thinks we are. Robots?” was clear the angriness in Sunny’s voice; she wasn’t a fan of the new CEO.

 

“You could call your uncle and say that.” Yoona give a piece of her mind, while she was looking in the menu to see what she would drink that day.

 

“I did! But he said that he was the best option we have, my ass he is the best option we have! They just think about the money.” Taeyeon and Tiffany laughed at Sunny antics, but they agreed with her in all aspects.

 

“Calm down, Soonkyu sweetie, we can manage that stupid.” Tiffany said, still drinking her juice. “We aren’t that sweet and helpless girls anymore; we can fight back.” She winked at the girls that nodded their heads in agreement, they weren’t rookies anymore, and they were braver to show their colors and wills. But, unfortunately they were still chained by the contracts they had with SM, that’s why Jessica was dismissed, because of the damn contract.

 

At that moment, the five missing girls entered the café; all of them with disguises like the other four were wearing it too. Soon their table was filled with laughs, and they are greeting each other, mostly their missing girl, Jessica.

 

“Jess, I’m so glad you could come.” Taeyeon said, while hugging their Ice Princess.

 

“Of course I would come, pabo! I was missing you all.” She said, now smiling brightly to all the girls. “And I couldn’t miss a call from our almighty Kid leader.” Jessica said, while winking at the girl she spoke of.

 

“We really missed you, Sica unnie” Seohyun said before approaching Sica to hug the older one. She was still the most affected by Jessica’s departure.

 

All the nine girls were seated together, and smiling because they are nine again, even that is for some hours.

 

“Well TaeTae unnie, what you wanted to tell us that you gathered us all here?”  Was Hyoyeon turn to speak, her cheerful tone making all the girls smile.

 

“Yes, what is that unnie?” said Sooyoung, already calling the waitress to take their orders, and she has already set what she wanted to eat.

 

Taeyeon waited for them to choose and order more things for their table, and when the waitress was gone, she turned to speak.

 

“I just wanted to gather us all, just it” she said, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Yah, cut the crap Kim leader, you have been ditching us every now and then these past months. So spill!” said Yuri, putting her hands in front of her, and looking directly to Taeyeon’s eyes. The latter couldn’t stop the laugh she let slip from her lips, indeed her girls know her too well.

 

“Well…” she started, with the girls looking at her expectantly. “I’ve been dating someone.”

 

“I knew it!” Tiffany, Jessica, Yuri, Hyoyeon and Sooyoung said in unison, while the other three nodded in agreement. Taeyeon giggled, but she could feel her cheeks burning.

 

“Who is he?” Tiffany and Jessica asked at the same time, so eager to know.

 

“He is… The most beautiful person I ever know. He so sweet, caring, lovable, so… He is so amazing. He makes me so happy.” She said dreamily, sighing one of those sighs that shows how in love that person is.

 

“Yah, they didn’t ask how he was, but who he is.” Yuri straightforward said.

 

“It’s a secret… For now.” She said giggling, and she could hear the scoffs coming from the entire table.

 

“This is not fair unnie!” Seohyun said, what actually made all the girls a bit surprised, she is usually the understanding type of person. “You knew from the beginning about me and oppa!” she said, pouting her lips.

 

“Own Seobaby, yours were too obvious.” Hyoyeon patted Seohyun shoulder. “How are Yonghwa by the way?” The younger one pouted a bit more, blushing, but smiled afterward, she was happy for her unnie, she didn’t have seen that smiles in Taeyeon’s lips for so long, that she already liked the guy that made her unnie that happy.

 

“He is good, Hyo unnie.” She answered, smiling brightly. “He sent you his greetings.” All the girls nodded, and sent their greetings back to him.

 

“But still… Why you don’t want to tell us now?” Sooyoung was the next to talk.

 

“Because he wants to introduce himself to you girls. Officially.” Taeyeon said, smiling so brightly that all her members followed her, smiling as well.

 

“I like this guy already; he made you smile again unnie.” Yoona said, and the others agreed with her.

 

Taeyeon looked at her girls, who were looking at her with such loving stares; she could see they were genuinely happy for her, the warmth of it just spread to her entire body. She knew they will accept Jiyong for her, she just knew it.

 

“So... When we will know this prince charming, TaeTae?” Taeyeon blushed with the words from Sunny, which had a playful smile in her lips.

 

“Well… I want you all free at Friday night, you guys can make it?” she finally said.

 

“Of course!” Jessica was the first one to answer. “You can count on me on that!”

 

“Me too” Tiffany said, drinking the last drops from her juice.

 

The others were thinking, but slowly nodded in agreement, they would do the time that was necessary. They wanted to know this guy, they wanted badly. And so the rest of their gathering went as fun and pleasurable as always, that nine girls knew how to pass the time together, and they were happy to do so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyeon was nervously looking at the clock in the wall in front of her; she passed her hands in her dress trying to take out imaginary folds of it. She decided to get up from the couch she was sitting and walked through the kitchen where she gave a look in the food she had prepared for that occasion, she was wondering if they would like it. She was trying one more time the bulgogi to see if the seasoning was okay, when the strong arms of her boyfriend wrapped around her waist.

 

“Tae, this is well prepared, they will like it.” He said, while resting his chin in her shoulder.

 

“Really?” she asked.

 

“Really, so stop worrying Tae, your food is good as always.”  Jiyong said, and this time he turned his girlfriend so she could face him. Taeyeon looked into those beautiful light brown eyes, seeing the assurance in them.

 

“I’m just worried… After all I want to make a good impression, we are going to officially introduce us as a couple.” She lowered her head, looking at his chest, she was so afraid. “And if they don’t like me?”

 

She felt his hand in her chin, before he lifted her head, obligating her to look at his eyes.

 

“They will love you” he said with such a confidence. “I should be worried, love. I have a reputation, after all…” was his time to show his worries to her. Taeyeon reached his face with her hand and caressed it.

 

“They will love you too, you make me happy.” She smiled, before tiptoeing and pecking his lips. He smiled to her, and was lowering his face to take her lips again when his intercom made a noise and he could hear people talking through it.

 

“Yah, Jiyong! You changed your damn pass code?”

 

“Hyung, open the door, please.”

 

“You asked us to be here this hour, why are you taking time to open this door, you stupid?”

 

“Jiyongie hyung~ Stop making pervert things with hyungsonim* and open the door.”

 

_*hyungsonim or hyungso-nim = girlfriend/wife of the older brother, older friend (in Korean case as well)._

 

With the last statement Jiyong snorted, and Taeyeon was blushing so hard that she hid her face in his chest. Her heart was beating crazily in her chest. The intercom made a noise again.

 

“You better go open the door.” She said, separating herself from him. He sighed, but moved out of the kitchen, and she followed him, putting herself behind him all the time, hiding her petite frame.

 

Jiyong opened the door, reviling the other four members of BIGBANG, and Min Hyorin, Youngbae’s girlfriend. They entered the apartment starting their greeting.

 

“Finally you opened this door” TOP was the first one to speak, taking out his shoes before slipping in one of the house slippers. “Where is our sister-in-law?” he said, trying to look behind Jiyong, with his knowing smile.

 

“Yeah, I want to know the mysterious girl.” Youngbae, or better known as Taeyang, said, while squeezing Min Hyorin hand, the girl giggled and nodded.

 

The two younger ones in BIGBANG nodded their heads, trying to do what TOP was doing. The elder one just smiled when he saw the small hands appear behind Jiyong and the later grabbed it, stepping aside, finally showing her to them. She was feeling her cheeks blushing, and she squeezed Jiyong’s hand.

 

“Hello there Taeyeon-ssi” TOP said, while the others were looking at that scene in front of them with their mouths hanging open. “I think is best we finish entering, so we can talk more, don’t you think?” he continued, with his smile plastered in his face.

 

“Why aren’t you surprised hyung?” Jiyong said, frowning. But he did what his hyung said; he leaded them inside his penthouse.

 

Taeyeon was curious as well, she looked at the smiling rapper, she had the impression he knew it before she appeared for them. She looked at the others that were following them, they had the surprised look in their faces, and she was a bit scared of Seungri’s silence, she imagined he would be the first one to react.

 

“Well… I just happened to pass by in the exact moment you dragged Taeyeon-ssi to an empty room right after we finished wrapping the filming of L.O.V.E.” he casually said, while he made himself comfortable in one of Jiyong’s couches.

 

“You did?” Jiyong sighed. But for what Taeyeon remembered, they weren’t exactly that cautious that day, in that moment.

 

“Now all makes sense” Seungri blurted out, attracting the attention for himself. “That’s why you were glaring to TOP hyung in that show, and you gave him a cold shoulder for a week after that.” He clapped his hands in excitement. “So the GTae couple is real! Noona, why you kept it from us?” he now directed his attention to Taeyeon, that was a bit startled, Jiyong glared at his maknae, because he was acting to be so close to her.

 

“Well…”

 

“Yeah, Tae, why you didn’t tell it to us, I thought we were friends” now was Daesung, which recovered from his shock to add.

 

“Kwon Freaking Jiyong! Why you kept it from us!? And hyung” Youngbae said as well, and turned to TOP this time. “Why you didn’t spill this juice story to us before?” he laughed.

 

TOP shook his head, and answered in a relaxed tone.

 

“Wasn’t mine to be told”

 

Taeyeon shook her head at the antics of the BIGBANG members that were happily teasing both of them, she let Jiyong’s had go, before whispering to him:

 

“I’ll get some things for us to eat and drink, stay here with them, I’ll be right back.” She said before pecking his cheek lightly, but it didn’t pass unnoticed by the BIGBANG boys, that teased them more.

 

Jiyong glared at them, while Taeyeon was flushing red again.

 

“I’ll go with you” he said, turning to look at her.

 

“No, you stay here. I’ll be right back.” She shook her head, and with a shy smile and a bow she went to the kitchen again to pick the things she mentioned.

 

She was organizing some of the things she had so thoughtfully prepared, listening to the boys teasing their leader and cracking some jokes about how he so unfitting to her, or how he was capable of making her like him, and so much other things. She was so distracted by it that she didn’t noticed the light steps until the feminine hand grabbed some of the things she had prepared to help her with it.

 

“Oh, Hyorin-ssi, is o need, you can go there…” Taeyeon started, but the older woman shook her head and cut her.

 

“You can call me unnie, Taeyeon.” She said more informally. “And I’ll help you.” She said, smiling gently. “I’m happy to have another girl whom I can talk with” she giggled, while she accompanied Taeyeon back to the living room. “Welcome to the family, darling” she said warmly, and so Taeyeon smiled.

 

“Thank you unnie”

 

The two girls entered the room smiling at each other.

 

“I’m glad you two seem be getting along well” Youngbae said smiling. “I hope you don’t mind us, Taeyeon-ssi, we are just kidding, and you are really good to this pabo over here” he said while patting Jiyong’s shoulder, while the latter was smiling brightly.

 

Taeyeon and Hyorin smiled to him, while she was putting the things she brought from the kitchen in the coffee table, followed by Min Hyorin.

 

“I can tell you are oppa” she answered him, and then approached her boyfriend right after she finished arranging the things in the table. “And you can call me more comfortably, Taeyeon is just fine.” She said leaning close to Jiyong that embraced her.

 

Seungri grimaced before saying:

 

“Oh please, one more to be lovey dove in front of us.” He turned to TOP that was busy pouring for himself a glass of wine that Min Hyorin placed in the table. “Now is just me and you single in this group” he shook his head smiling playfully.

 

Youngbae, Jiyong and Daesung – this one was currently dating Minzy, from 2ne1, but she couldn’t come to the gathering – glared at him, and TOP just shrugged his shoulder and sipped his drink.

 

“And that girl? The one you said about other day?” Daesung asked, raising one of his eyebrows. For the first time Seungri seemed a bit distressed, he didn’t look at his hyungs, what made all in the room a bit surprised.

 

“We are getting to know each other.” He simply said, without elaborating much. And before his hyungs could try to catch more about it the intercom made a noise again, and this time feminine voices could be heard.

 

“Taeyeonni~ Prince Charming~ Open the door please!”

 

“Prince Charming?” Taeyeon could hear the amusement in Jiyong’s voice, and the amused looks in the other’s faces, she couldn’t avoid being red once again. She was going to kill Sunny.

 

“TaeTae unnie!”

 

“Yah, boo~ We don’t want to interrupt, but you called us to come this hour, remember? And between, your boyfriend lives well, I must say”

 

Taeyeon rolled her eyes at the impatient girls, and with some laughs from the other visits she marched to the door to open it, Jiyong was following her behind. When she opened the door, she was welcomed by the smiley faces of the eighth girls by the door, but she could see how they were slowly changing to surprised looks, because of the grinning Jiyong behind her.

 

“Oh my fucking God” Tiffany said in English.

 

Jessica, that seemed the last astonished about the situation, pushed the girls to enter in Jiyong’s penthouse, after all of them took of their shoes and slipped in some home slippers they started again.

 

“You are dating G-Dragon? Really?”

 

“You got to be kidding me! GD, like, BIGBANG’s GD?”

 

“I’ve to be dreaming. I mean… Our Tae, with GD?”

 

When they entered the living room, seeing the rest of BIGBANG and Min Hyiorin, the reality hit them, and without warning the girls pulled Taeyeon and Jiyong for a hug and started to shriek and jump with them in the middle of it. Taeyeon was a bit startled and confused, while Jiyong was completely astonished by it, looking desperately to his members that were laughing their asses off.

 

But soon they changed, and now pushed Jiyong to one of his walls, and with some scary looks they threatened him.

 

“You can be our sumbaenim, but if you break Tae unnie heart, I’ll break your bones”

 

“Make her cry, Dragon, and I’ll make you regret even existing.”

 

“If she loses her smile because of you, sumbaenim, I’ll be really mad at you.”

 

The last one, of course, was Seohyun that said, and in a way that made the scared Jiyong a bit less scared. The BIGBANG boys were still laughing at all that changing of moods, the girls finally freed him, and turned to the other people in the room bowing and greeting them politely.

 

“SNSD in the house!” Seungri said excitedly. “I’m so glad you guys are here”

 

“Yah Ri! You saw us yesterday.” Yuri said, approaching him, to give him a slap in his arms.

 

“C’mon noona, be more gentle with me.” Seungri said, rubbing his arm, where Yuri had hit. The Other girls made themselves comfortable in Jiyong’s house, while interacting with the other visits. Was interesting how SNSD and BIGBANG had their friendships that was so little showed to the public. They were comfortable with each other, and now that their leaders were dating, everything seemed even more right.

 

They didn’t expect it, after all, they weren’t exactly close, Jiyong and Taeyeon, they had some friendships with one or other member of the other group, but they never interacted more than 5 minutes, as far as they knew. And when they saw the two sticking together again, and being all lovey dove, in their own world, they asked.

 

“So… How you two started dating? I mean, you denied that rumor for us Tae.” Tiffany spoke. Taeyeon got a bit startled, because she was distracted by the sweet words Jiyong was whispering in her years, because she was still nervous, the most important part of that gathering hasn’t arrived yet.

 

“Oh…” she started, looking in Jiyong’s eyes to help her look for the answer. She turned to look at Tiffany, all people in the room where now paying attention to them, including TOP. “We met at MAMA after party…”

 

“We all met there Taeyeon-ah” Daesung said. But it made some sense to the girls from SNSD.

 

“That’s why you disappeared from the party.”

 

“You are with him!”

 

“Gosh Tae, I never thought you are a girl that open your legs in the first day.”

 

After that words the boys from BIGBANG had a realization, they noticed their leader absence in some point of the party too. Min Hyorin was trying her best to not laugh at the faces of the couple, the two were blushing, and Taeyeon was glaring at her members. She was so going to kill them.

 

Jiyong cleared his throat, and send a quickly warning to his members, so they didn’t even dare to say something stupid to his girl. Taeyeon was starting to say something when the intercom made a noise, again.

 

“Hum... Excuse me.” A deep male voice could be heard, and it was familiar to all SNSD members. They lifted their eyebrows a bit surprised.

 

“I’ll… I’ll open the door, Ji…Can you…?” she said, nervous. She looked at Jiyong, and this one looked her back.

 

“Wouldn’t be better if I go with you?” he asked. She shook her head, and answered him:

 

“Is better you put more food in the table” she pointed at it, and he could see that most part of the food was gone. He sighed, and nodded his head.

 

She smiled at him, and they separated again, this time, Taeyeon going alone to the door. She opened it, to see her family, dressing nicely, with smiles in their faces.

 

“Come in appa, omma…” she said, hugging both when they stepped inside the penthouse.

 

“How are you my daughter?” her mother asked

 

“I’m fine omma” she said while side hugging her father. Her older brother, Jiwoong, grinned at her and said:

 

“So, where is the lucky man?”

 

“He is inside, with our visits” she said shyly. And Hayeon giggled.

 

“Unnie is so taken~” she clapped her hands, walking further in the penthouse. “Unnie, here is rumored to be the same condo that one of BIGBANG members live, can you ask your boyfriend, if he sees them, to ask for an autograph for me? Please? Pretty Please?” she said, now walking backwards, she had that strange ability, facing her sister that was trying not to laugh, and speak at the same time.

 

But the excited girl wouldn’t let her speak. Their parents and their older brother were just shaking their heads.

 

“Say to him I’ll love him, if he can do it” she said smiling brightly before turning around to see the five mentioned guys in front of her, together with her unnies. She stopped in her tracks, with her mouth hanging open. Jiwoong, that was surprised as well, laughed at his younger sister.

 

TOP, that had got up from the couch to give space to the new visitors, spoke, with a grin in his lips.

 

“And if he can give you the autographs and hugs from all of them, what would you do?”

 

“I would love him forever” Hayeon said absently, still startled, until she turned to her sister and asked: “Unnie, you are dating TOP oppa?”

 

The others in the room laughed at her question, less Jiyong, that was glaring at TOP that were laughing at the conclusion the girl had. Why everyone thought Taeyeon and TOP would date? Why not him? They had a rumor after all.

 

“Ewww Hayeon-ah, Tae has more taste than that” Tiffany said in humorous tone. TOP stopped laughing and looked coldly at the eye-smiled girl.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Tiffany looked back at him, with a serious face. She was juts messing with him.

 

“Yeah, you heard it right, Tae has more taste, she wouldn’t choose you.” She said, but what TOP didn’t catch was that the girl was just joking with him. That Bingu, need to learn to read people.

 

“Who are you to say that?” He said, glaring at Tifanny, the girl was taken a back, but she wasn’t a person to back out. Tiffany glared him back, both measuring each other. Hayeon was looking at all that confused, so she turned to ask:

 

“So, who are you dating then?” before Taeyeon could answer, Jiyong stepped ahead, and approached her family, saying with a warm smile in his lips:

 

“I’m Tae’s boyfriend, Kwon Jiyong, nice to meet you.” He said, giving them his famous 90 degrees bow.

 

Hayeon was with her mouth open, her shipper dream was happening in front of her eyes, she just thought the boyfriend was TOP, because TOP was the first one to speak, but she always hoped in secret that her sister would date Jiyong. Her sister and G-Dragon dating was everything she could ask for.

 

“Nice to meet you, son” said Taeyeon’s father, bowing slightly in answer at him. Taeyeon’s mother was smiling warmly at Jiyong, and unexpectedly hugged him.

 

Tayeon was a bit surprised for her mother’s action, but smiled, when she saw her boyfriend hugging her mother back, with a nervous smile in his lips. Jiwoong, just shook his hands with Jiyong, after their mother released him. And soon the other visits were greeting the Kims, the girls from SNSD hugging them and all, and Min Hyorin and the BIGBANG boys doing it formally.

 

As soon as the Kim family was settled down, the intercom signaled again, and this time, Jiyong went to the door alone to answered it. He opened to see now his family at his door, smiling at him.

 

“Where is she?” Dami was the first one to speak and she was quickly in entering his house.

 

“Dami, calm down, we don’t want to scare the girl.” Their mother said, while cupping her son’s face and kissing his cheeks. “I’m glad you finally called us to know your girlfriend, son.” She said, smiling brightly, was clear how excited she was to know her son’s girlfriend.

 

“So better we enter; don’t you think?” Jiyong’s father said, shaking his head at his two women. He patted Jiyong’s shoulder and smiled at him.

 

“I’m glad you all could come.” Jiyong said, smiling.

 

“Of course, we would come, pabo.” Dami said. What made Jiyong grimace to his sister words.

 

“I’m not a pabo.” He answered her.

 

“You are!”

 

They entered the living room like this, with their parents shaking their heads at them, they seemed to never change. Taeyeon was nervously waiting for them, and when Jiyong stepped in the room he went directly at her, taking her hands with his. His family was a bit surprised by the quantity of people in his house, but they smiled when Taeyeon and Jiyong approached them.

 

“Omma, appa, Dami…” Jiyong started. “This is my girlfriend, Kim Taeyeon” he said proudly.

 

“Nice to meet you” she said politely, bowing 90 degrees like Jiyong did for her parents.

 

“You are so beautiful, sweetie” the warmth in Jiyong’s mother voice made Taeyeon blush and smile.

 

“Yah, pabo! What you did to this girl so she could date you?” asked Dami playfully, after all she knew the girl very well, she was a fan after all. So she winked at Taeyeon playfully, while her brother glared at her.

 

“Nice to meet you, Taeyeon” his father said, smiling widely. A smile that resembled a lot the one Jiyong had.

 

And this way they introduced themselves officially at their respective families. The Kims and Kwons were introduced, and as like the boys and girls that both families didn’t know, and this way the warmest and noisy gathering that Jiyong ever had in his penthouse started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyeon in a moment decided she needed some air and quietness, so she went to the balcony of Jiyong’s penthouse; she looked at the night sky smiling. She was so happy of what she was witnessing inside. She never expected that her family and Jiyong’s family could click so quickly, they were having so much fun inside. Their mothers changing recipes, their fathers talking about sports, and their siblings engaged in a conversation with their members. Aside from the constant bickering between TOP and Tiffany, all the other were getting along well.

 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she jumped when she felt the warmth of the body of her boyfriend that had hugged her from behind.

 

“A penny for your thoughts”

 

She giggled and leaned onto him, making herself comfortable, while still looking at the night.

 

“I am happy” she started, receiving a kiss from him on top of her head. “I’m so happy that they all accepted it… And, our families, they are getting so well.”

 

“I know right? It makes me happy too.” He said, resting his chin in her head. “I never thought it will go this way… I mean, I thought it could take a time, but…”

 

“I know.”

 

They stayed in silence again; they didn’t need words to complete their thoughts. It was more than they were expecting, how good their families reacted to their relationship, and how supportive they were declaring to be about it. They couldn’t be any happier.

 

They were from now on, official. And this was all they wanted to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one that read here and left kudos :D


	8. Fan Service

The room was filled with all the important producers and executives of YG Entertainment that day, was their monthly meeting to set the goals for that month, and other managements things like news, scandals, what groups they will announce to be making their comeback or solo artists. Jiyong was bored while one of the executives that worked side to side with YG was filling their ears with all that technical and massive information of the earnings and the company shares and etc. He had to know that, he actually understood a bit of the matter, but it was completely boring listen the same words every month.

 

He was trying his best to not sleep looking blankly at the images appearing at the back of the guy speaking at front, at the moment his phone trembled in his pocket. Discreetly he took it out and unlocked it, to see a message of the person he missed the most.

 

_‘Ji~ Are you busy?’_

 

He smiled and typed fast his answer.

 

_‘I’m never busy for you, Tae. ;)’_

 

Some seconds later he received her answer.

                   

_‘Sooo cheesy this boyfriend of mine hihhihhihi’_

 

Someone spoke a bit louder than the person speaking at front asking a question what made Jiyong look up for a bit, to fake he was paying attention to right after comeback to his phone, where another message was waiting for him.

 

_‘I need your help, love. I don’t know what I should do today… Maybe I should have a good time with a handsome man that likes to spend too many days in the office. What do you think?’_

 

He felt a pang in his chest, indeed he was locked in the YG building for so many days already, still busy with his new solo album.

 

_‘Hummm… Would be a nice idea, he would love it, for sure. He misses you <3 Sorry for it, love.’_

 

The answer didn’t take long, and soon he was smiling as wide as before.

 

_‘I miss him too, a lot! Love you Jiyong, you know I understand, don’t you? :* Want to go wild today Dragon boy? I have a crazy idea.’_

 

He lifted one of his browns and looked up again, seeing that other person was at front talking about the prospects for the month. He turned back to his phone.

 

_‘Love you too Taeyeon! :* <3 Wild? ;9 How wild? What you have in mind Angel girl?’_

 

His attention was dragged out of his phone the moment Yang Hyun Suk called his name.

 

“Jiyong, what do you think?”

 

Startled Jiyong looked at the images shown at the back of the guy seeing some numbers and names.

 

“Well… I think we should continue with the comeback promotions of WINNER as planned, and later we can continue the comeback promotions of Lee Hi and AKMU, I think is important this year be filled with them, they had different styles and their albums won’t overlap each other.” He said a bit uncertain, his album was for the next year anyway, so he didn’t have to add more into the discussion and his phone had trembled again in his hand.

 

The others nodded their heads, but YG was still looking at him with a stern look before finally nodding and turning his attention to the front. Jiyong sighed relieved and checked his phone again.

 

_‘Not this wild you pervert! Hahaha The wild thing is doing a secret date around Seoul; we use disguises and do what normal couples do. You know… Eat in street food stools, have a date in the amusement park, sit in a coffee shop and have a good time and even have a walk near Han River. What do you think?’_

 

He looked up again, looking around and listening to some words coming from the next people presenting the situation of the company.

 

_‘Is a bit risky Tae’_

 

He didn’t know what to answer aside from that, he would love to, but he was afraid if a scandal broke out over it, if some of those paparazzi discovered who they are.  He wouldn’t bare her hurt because of malicious comments about them. Even that before he had joked about it.

 

_‘I know… But, pleaseeee! I beg you!!! :’( ’_

 

He could imagine her doing a pout and acting cute to get him to accept, and even just for the image in his head, he was beaten.

 

_‘Okay, okay, we can try. 1PM is fine? I’ll be free by then’_

 

The answer was quickly, and he had to bit his lip to avoid laugh out loud.

 

_‘YES!YES!YES! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu :*’_

 

_‘I’m too weak when comes to you Bae, your fault! hahaahahaha’_

 

_‘Nha~ You aren’t weak, I’m just stronger than you ;)’_

 

 

He shook his head smiling at the same time the meeting was finishing with some final words from the CEO Yang, and soon they were dismissed. Jiyong was the first one to leave the room; he needed to advance some of the work so he could escape during the afternoon with his girlfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Strolling in the streets of Seoul a very uncommon group was having fun together. For some of them were the first time they ever met each other in flesh, but they were a group that knew one another thanks to one love they had in common. Gtae.

 

Two of them were Korean descents, another was an exchanged student in one of the local universities, and the other three were there traveling, two were Asians, but not Koreans, and the last one was a western person. With a lot of difficulties, they managed to finally arrange a meeting between them, well wasn’t all the time you could gather people from around the world that likes the same thing as you do.

 

“For how long we will keep walking again?” the only western person spoke.

 

“We are showing you guys around, Nath, so just a little bit longer.” Jiyeon spoke smiling to the younger girl.

 

“Okay, but we have to remember that we can’t take too long, Trisha’s aunt said we have to bring her back at 9.” Dita said this time, and smiled to the maknae of the group, Trisha, that was looking around impressed with all the things she dreamed of knowing.

 

“Just imagine: we can find Tiffany walking here in any minute.” Jason, the only male in their group, said dreamily.

 

“You wish, don’t you?” Volekay, one of the shortest of the group, together with Nath and Trisha said teasing Jason that glared at her. The girls just laughed.

 

“Yah! I’m older here, so respect girls, respect.” He said in a false snobby tone, smiling afterwards.

 

“Sorry oppa!” all of them answered together and giggled. At that moment Trisha, that went back to look around spotted something she didn’t expect. She blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice, and the scene was still there, she stopped in her tracks, she was dreaming right?

 

Some feet ahead of her two figures were enjoying each other company in one of the food stools on the street. They were disguised, but she could see some things that gave them off, oh she could see perfectly who they were.

 

“Hey Trish, don’t stop without saying it to us!” Nath spoke, walking to where the younger one was glued in her place.

 

The teenage girl looked at the Brazilian one with big surprised eyes, making the later a bit worried.

 

“Unnie, I think… I think I saw Gtae couple, they…” she couldn’t continue such was her excitement.

 

“What you are talking about Trish?” Jiyeon that had approached her after Nath asked. The girl just pointed at the place the couple was still clueless enjoying their time.

 

The two older girls looked in direction the younger one was appointing, they didn’t see much in that couple that set the younger one suspicious. But when the woman laughed and let her sunglasses slip a bit, and the man moved in such a way that showed his tattooed neck they could finally see what the other girl had seen. With a bonus that the man kissed the girl fully on the lips briefly, one of their wishes was realized right at that spot.

 

“Oh my God! My parents are dating!” Jiyeon spoke with excitement, using one of her usual jokes with her name. While Nath started to jump dragging the poor Trisha with her both smiling ear to ear.

 

Dita, Jason and Volekay approached the excited group of girls with questioning looks, Jiyeon the calmest of the three showed them what they had discovered.

 

“Pinch me, pinch me! I don’t believe my eyes.” Jason said, while trying his best to be composed, they couldn’t draw more stares than what they were already receiving. He even received a pinch from Volekay, he yelped in pain and glared at the girl that smiled sheepishly back at him.

 

Dita was smiling with her eyes twinkling with joy, she wasn’t a kpop fan, but she started to enjoy a little of BIGBANG and Girls’ Generation because of that two. Without noticing her feet started moving, she was going in direction of them. But Volekay, that was as much in cloud nine as her grabbed her wrist to prevent her to reach the couple.

 

“If we approach them like this, they will get scared.” She said lauder enough to all of them hear her. They all stopped their crazy antics, and looked worriedly to where the couple was they still seemed to be clueless about them.

 

Yes, they had to think how they would approach both of them, because as far as they knew both weren’t in any public relationship, and they could guess that they were having a secret date, so they probably would get scared thinking more people recognized them. And as GTae fans and shippers, they couldn’t spoil this for them.

 

“What we do?” Trisha asked, a bit saddened with the idea of not interacting with them.

 

Nath that was unusually quiet was thinking in something. Dita noticed that her same age friend was acting out of the ordinary, because even that they actually knew each other less than a week, was difficult not notice the talkative and bright personality of the Brazilian girl.

 

“What are you thinking Nath?” she asked, taking the other girl out of her thoughts.

 

“What if… We discreetly follow them?” she said attracting all the attention to her. “I mean, not like a sassaeng fan would do, let’s just follow them without invading their privacy, and find a perfect opportunity to talk to them.”

 

“Still sounds like a sassaeng fan to me.” Jason said. “But… We can try, is not every day we can find our ship walking on the street like that.” He winked and smiled at the girls.

 

But some of them were still a bit uncomfortable of the idea, none of them liked the referred fans, but they still wanted to talk to them, and see them interacting with each other, after all they couldn’t see that much in normal ways.

 

“They are leaving!” Trisha that was still looking at the place where the couple were said, and without thinking they all started to follow the couple that left the food stool and started to walk holding hands.

 

They followed behind, trying to act natural, and talking as they were before, watching how the couple stopped in some stores in the street and looked some couple items and even played with each other putting some ridiculous things. The walking didn’t take too long, soon they were reaching a parking lot, and they saw the couple enter in a car right there.

 

“Shoot! My car is too far from here; we will lose them.” Jason said, looking lost. The girls seemed sad to the perspective of missing their chance as well.

 

Jiyeon looked around and saw a line of cabs in the other side of the street, and looked back to the car that the couple entered, that was still in slow peace making his way out.

 

“Oppa you go with the girls to your car, I’ll follow them with a Taxi, I’ll call you when I reach the place they are going, so you can go to there, call?”

 

“Call” he answered, and the girl after looking to both sides of the street crossed it and went to the first taxi on the line, the group observed the idols car leave the parking lot and right after the Taxi Jiyeon entered speed off behind it.

 

Would be an interesting day for these fans, they couldn’t wait for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong and Taeyeon were having a great time in the Amusement park, wearing that couple headbands and going in the thrilling role coasters, although both were screaming in fear, laughing out loud as soon they got off from it, to simple a walking to see the different scenarios and stuff that could have been seen in the park.

 

They stopped in one of the food vending areas to buy at least some snacks and something for them to drink, when Jiyong noticed the group of six people that he has been seeing around a lot. They were seated in a table, talking with each other and glancing occasionally to their side. He faked he didn’t notice them again turning his attention to Taeyeon again that was asking him something through her mask.

 

“Do you prefer coke or juice?” she was busy choosing what they were going to eat, she had picked two corn dogs and two burgers with fries. He smiled seeing her food choice, and with a teasing tone he replied.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on diet?”

 

She glared at him and pinched his arm.

 

“Shut up, Ji. Coke or juice?” she asked him again, what made him chuckle.

 

“Coke. If we are going to let our diets today, coke is the choice.” He said, laughing when she glared at him and slapped his arm. He always found her cute when she looked at him with those cute dark eyes filled with warnings.

 

They finishing picking their foods, adding some candies at the end for desert, he as a gentleman carried the tray to the table Taeyeon had chosen for them and seated in front of her with their food in between, they finally took of their masks for a bit. Taeyeon picked one of the fries and shoved in her mouth.

 

“Wow, are you hungry like this? It doesn’t even appear we had our lunch before coming here.” He joked again, receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

 

“Let me be today, mister Dragon.” She hissed shoving that time a fries in his mouth.  He chuckled again and this time he grabbed one to give gently to her.

 

“Just slow down Angel, I don’t want you suffocating with food.” He gave one of his gentle yet charming smiles that made her heart race in her chest. She nodded accepting the fries he was offering to her and this time offered him gently other one.

 

“What we should do after this?” she asked, now taking one of the burgers in her hand and giving it a bite.

 

“Movies... Maybe?” he asked taking the corn dog first and giving it a bite. Taeyeon nodded approving the idea sipping of her coke cup, and right after giving her burger another bite.

 

A slightly higher laugh brought Jiyong’s attention to the table where those six people were sat; he saw one of the girls rushed the other to stop laughing so loud, they glanced at their table again with uneasiness, and Jiyong couldn’t stop the feeling that they were following them. But his attention was brought again to his girlfriend that was almost at the end of her burger and was speaking with him again.

 

“But before we go to the movies, I want to go to the Haunted House, can we go?” she asked with her eyes twinkling with expectations, Jiyong couldn’t avoid the grimacing expression in his face.

 

“Why you want to go there?” he asked giving another bite in his food.

 

“Because I want to cling on you and you be my handsome hero protecting me from the bad ghosts.” She said smiling brightly at him, he laughed.

 

“Okay, we will go there, I can’t waste my chance to have you clinging on me, right?” he smiled slyly at her with malice in his beautiful light brown orbs. 

 

And with light talks and laughs they resumed their eating, taking their time and enjoying that afternoon that was one of a kind afternoon for people like them. Being, of course, observed by six pairs of curious eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They entered in the Haunted House, Taeyeon already glued to Jiyong’s left arm with uneasiness they walked through the corridor, in the middle of it a jumping skeleton appeared in their right making both Taeyeon and Jiyong jump and scream.

 

“What the…?” Jiyong almost cussed with his heart beating crazily in his chest. Taeyeon wasn’t much better than him she tried to blend herself with her boyfriend, looking like she wanted to disappear in Jiyong.

 

But still they continued their path, screaming and jumping at every point of a ghost appeared in front of them or in their sides, the worst ones were the ones that appeared above or under them, scaring them the most.

 

“Remember me Tae that next time I have to kiss you to distract you to ever suggest this thing ever again!” Jiyong basically screamed when they passed through another ghost that came from above them.

 

“I’ll never suggest something like this ever again” she answered him with a trembling voice. She grabbed his hand and practically run to the exit that was a few meters in front of them, almost falling when the last ghost appeared at her left. With sighs of relief they finally saw the dim lights of the end of the afternoon that were waiting for them outside of the Haunted House, that part of the park was with less visitors and has just a few different rides and so they could take out for a bit their masks, so they could breathe better.

 

They looked to their pale faces of such fear and burst into fists of laughter, the frightened look they saw in each other were hilarious and even that they were still recovering of all that experience, they couldn’t avoid to laugh.

 

“Gosh! Your face was priceless” Taeyeon spoke, poking Jiyong’s side what made him laugh a little more and grab her wrist and bring her hand to his lips, giving a small kiss in the back of her hand what made the girl blush.

 

“Yours continue to be beautiful, despite all” and he smiled even more with the growing red color in his girlfriend cheeks.

 

But before Taeyeon could answer him desperate screams could’ve been heard from the Haunted House behind them, and soon two girls were exiting the house running with pale faces and scary writing all over it, they were busy still trying to recover from the awful experience that one of them didn’t notice where she was going until she bumped into Jiyong, which was still surprised for the sudden appearance.

 

The girl just babbled her sorry in English, while the other one was looking in shock at the two idols, and trying desperately to call the first one attention. They were nothing less, nothing more than Dita and Nath, two of the group of six, when Dita, the one that had bumped into Jiyong noticed who she had the same shock expression as Nath.

 

Jiyong recognized them as two of the people present on that group that he had noticed around them that afternoon at the park, and Taeyeon was panicking because they were without their masks they had opted to use for the Amusement Park, and for the faces of the two girls they recognized them. But before any of them could open their mouth or do anything two more people exited the Haunted House laughing, being them Jason and Volekay, they stopped in their tracks with that situation they were in.

 

“Oh my God” was all Taeyeon said before she grabbed Jiyong’s hand to run out of there, but this time she was stopped by a small voice, speaking in a sloppy Korean with a lot of mistakes and rushed.

 

“We won’t tell anyone.” Trisha was the one that spoke the phrase she learned just some minutes before, exiting the place she and Jiyeon were waiting for the couple and the rest of their friends, they didn’t want to pass by the Haunted House experience.

 

“Excuse me?” Jiyong was the one that spoke in Korean, but he noticed most of the people in that strange group that he now confirmed have been following them all over the park didn’t understand what he said, so he decided to use English. “You have been following us around don’t you?” he asked a bit defensive.

 

He wasn’t exactly fluent in English, but he could speak and understand well, so he could communicate with them all. 

 

“Yes, my bad, sorry” One of the girls that had exited the Haunted House, Nath, answered them in English.

 

“Why you did this?” He turned to ask squeezing Taeyeon’s hand to give her support, she used the time they were talking to Jiyong to put her mask again.

 

“Because we are your fans” Jason said a bit apologetically in Korean, Jiyong lifted one of his browns and was going to reply the other guy, scolding him about that is not nice to follow someone even that they were famous and they were fans, but the other were quickly in speak again. “We are fans of you as a couple, we are fans of you are individuals as well, but really big fans of you two as a couple.”

 

All the girls were watching that in front of them, the ones that didn’t understand Korean were quietly expecting the outcome.

 

“What do you mean?” Taeyeon asked now, and this time Jiyeon when to aid Jason in the explanation.

 

And so they did, they explained that they were a group of people that met online because of the couple GTae while they were reading fanfics and talking each other about their common love for this so called impossible couple. Jiyong remembered well the explanation that Hayeon told to them about the GTae couple thing in the internet and how she was secretly a fan too, and now they were meeting another people that are fans of them as a couple. So, what Hayeon told them that they their families and friends met was really true.

 

“But, even though it didn’t give you right to follow us.” Jiyong turned to speak in English for all of them understand his words.

 

“Sorry for it…” The only western figure in the group spoke. “I had the idea, we were curious about you two, and we kind of wanted to have the certainty that were you two for real. But we promise we will keep the secret, right?” she asked the others that were quickly to nod in response to her.

 

They all smiled at the two idols, Jiyong was still suspicious and tensed, but Taeyeon that understood a bit of what the girl had said was the first one to relax, she took her mask off again and smiled at them.

 

“Thank you” she answered in English bowing and the group of GTae fans was really surprised.

 

“Is our pleasure to do so” Jason was quickly to answer and smiling like a fool such was the beauty of the smile. Jiyong cleared his throat snapping the poor guy of his thoughts. “Sorry” he laughed.

 

Dite that was slightly blushing spoke softly in English in a way that both Idols understood:

 

“Do you mind… to take photos with us?”

 

Jiyong turned to Taeyeon, he was reluctant to do what that girl had asked, after all they wasn’t sure if they were what they claimed to be, they could be a group of haters that could use this information to bring a scandal to them. But Taeyeon answered from them, approaching the group and posing for photos with them, and soon he was doing the same, individual photos, couple photos with them and even a group photo with a help of a selfie stick brought by one of them.

 

“We promise to keep it a secret, we swear” now was Volekay time to say something, she had an assuring smile in her lips that in a way made Jiyong calmer. All of them had now smiles and their faces and excited expressions, they seemed to be genuinely fans.

 

They thanked the Idols and promise they would stop to follow them, after all, they still had to take Trisha to her aunt in time. They apologized again for their actions and left the idols where they were, laughing and happily showing to each other the pics they had took with the couple. One of their dreams was realized.

 

“That was strange…” Jiyong broke the silence they were, while observing the group disappears in the distance. Both had put their masks again, and decided to push their caps more, so they could protect their faces better. “We actually have fans like that.”

 

“Yes” Tayeon answered. “Like Hayeon said we had…” and the she turned to Jiyong looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. “And you knew they were following us?”

 

“Not exactly” seeing her still questioning eyes he continued. “I noticed them while we were in the rides and all… But I thought it could be a coincidence in one point, but then I noticed them glancing at us, but I didn’t expect much from them though.”

 

She nodded in acknowledgement grabbing his hand in hers.

 

“They are cute, and we know that at least we have some of them that will support our relationship when we decide to come out.” Was his time to nod in agreement. “And we gave them a Fan Service all day long without noticing” she giggled.

 

He chuckled and nodded at the same time that strange group that was following them trying to be discreet but not that discreet received a Fan Service of their life, and they did it without even trying, what was really new and interesting thing they didn’t had experienced yet.

 

“I think it was one of the best fan services I ever did, Angel.”

 

“Agree” she answered, but this time pulled him to start walking again. “Let’s go Dragon, we have a movie to watch” and like that they ended their adventure in the Amusement Park and was finally going to watch their movie. Without further worries, after all they trusted, in a way in those fans they encountered that day.

 

But they failed to notice, when they were walking while holding hands to the exit of the park was a much more discreet figure following them at distance since Jiyong picked up Taeyeon earlier that day. A figure holding a camera and with another purpose than a simply unplanned fan service behind his actions, a much more different purpose.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well... I really wish to know what you guys think of this story. I will be happy with just a few words hehehe


	9. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out. SM CEO is not that happy. And Taeyeon want to be free~ Even that now a scary world open in front of them.

 

 

Taeyeon was laying in her bed with her pillows supporting the upper part of her body, she was happily playing a game in her tablet, the tablet she had just for games free of any media outlet or social media, so she could really be out of the celebrity world for a bit. Piano Titles 2 was the game she was playing so intently, a simple game, but so addictive, she was playing it every free time she could get and she was already in the maximum level of the game at that moment and so she was concentrating in getting three crowns in all songs, although was a difficult task. She had already bought a lot of hearts with her musical notes for her to play additional times and have missed so many while trying to have the three crowns at some songs.

 

She was enjoying that tranquility and free time to do nothing, she was having so much work and practice the last month that she was exhausted and really happy for that weekend of rest. Finally, a bit of rest before continue to work her ass off before they went to their tour around Asia.

 

And playing the game was a good thing to distract her from thinking in how she missed her boyfriend and how she wanted him to have free days together with her. Kwon Jiyong was really busy too and they could barely meet each other, they could spend a couple of hours here and there, sometimes a night, together, but they were so tired that they just talk and other times cuddle and sleep, no more escapades, no more games, and no more dates for a whole month. This was a problem of being an idol, but they were managing it in some way.

 

But she still missed him a lot, the caring, childish, yet mature and handsome boyfriend of hers. And because of that she was so concentrated into that game, at the point she wasn’t even noticing her cellphone buzzing at the bedside table for the past hour. She was furiously tapping the titles in her tablet screen that was in a considerable speed, she couldn’t lose any of those if she wanted to finally reach the three crowns in that specific song. But she lost her concentration when her intercom made a noise and the voice of her manager came through it in an annoyed tone.

 

“Kim Taeyeon, you don’t know how to answer your phone?”  A startled Taeyeon tapped in the wrong place what made her lose that round.

 

A bit frustrated because she lost in a critical moment in her game she got up from her bed, tossing her tablet aside, and walked in her favorite Sponge Bob Square Pants pajamas to the intercom unlocking her door for her manager.

 

“I thought it is my day off oppa, I always put my cellphone in the vibration mode when is my day off, you know that.” she said going to the corridor where the entrance door was at.

 

Her manager was already entering her house with a distressed look, he grabbed one of Taeyeon’s caps, shoes and one of her purses that was with her documents that was placed in the cabinets beside the door. He not even answered Taeyeon or acknowledged what she said.

 

“We have to go; you were summoned to SM.” He said putting the cap above her messy hair and giving her the snickers he had chosen.

 

“What? Why?” she asked confused.

 

“Hurry Taeyeon, we don’t have time for this, they are angry there, and want to see you now!”

 

Taeyeon was ready to ask what the hell was going on, still in the same place, but her manager had other plans and he was in a hurry.

 

“For God sake!” he just said grabbing Taeyeon’s arm and dragging her outside her apartment still in her home slippers, he closed the door with a still astonished Taeyeon that was really confused for all of her manager acts. But it didn’t last long, as soon she saw herself entering the elevator of her condo she started talking again as soon the door of it closed and the elevator started descending.

 

“What the hell is going on manager Jung?” she said freeing her arm of his grasp.

 

“You know it very well Kim Taeyeon.” He answered shortly taking his phone from his pocket and starting to type furiously, still holding her purse and snickers under his arms.

 

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking you!” she answered exasperate.

 

“Cut the crap Tae” he retorted back still typing like a crazy.

 

She buffed and tried to call his attention from the cellphone to finally have her answer, but with no avail, he was really busy with his phone and mumbling things like ‘ _This is crazy_ ’, ‘ _Why would she do that to us?_ ’.

 

Taeyeon was at verge of snapping his phone out of his hand, but the ding of the elevator alerted her manager that grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the van that was waiting them in the garage at the basement of the building, and as soon she was put inside it and her manager went to the passenger seat at front it drove off. She still tried to take some answers out of her manager, but he busied himself with calls, and she couldn’t understand what was happening and the calls were making her even more confused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Still without her answers she exited the van in the garage at the basement of SM Entertainment, still wearing her pajamas and now snickers together with her cap that he manager at some point gave her during the ride. He put her in the elevator and send her to where the directors used had meetings, and he went to the other elevator, leaving her alone.

 

She sighed and let herself rest at the back wall of the elevator trying to figure out what she could possibly done to be send to the directors, that were apparently mad at her, she could figure out that much. She looked inside her purse for her phone, maybe she could have any answer if looked at it, but she couldn’t find it in any place of her purse.

 

“Stupid Taeyeon, you left it in your room.” She remembered herself at the same time the doors of the elevator opened reveling the floor she should exit. People were running in one side to other, in their phones, in their tablets, and computers. She frowned at such vision.

 

Taeyeon exited the elevator, and saw some people stopping what they were doing to look at her and she felt conscious of what she was wearing, she looked at the Sponge Bob face in front of her pajama and tried to fix the shriveled parts. But she still felt conscious, and so she put her head high and continued her walk to the meeting room her manager informed her before he left her to go to the other elevator.

 

She stopped in front of the door of the room, uncertain of what she would find there and what she should expect. She breathed deeply to try calm herself down, and then opened the door finding just Kim CEO inside, and she knew she was in trouble. He was busy looking into some papers in front of him, he just looked up when she closed the door with a click.

 

His eyes were cold and he commanded her:

 

“Sit here” he pointed at the chair in front of him. Without saying anything further she did what she was told. He put the papers he was looking before in front of her. “What the hell is that Miss Kim?” he pointed at one of the photos.

 

She gave a look to the papers, noticing it was a printed version of an online article of Dispatch, and with big letters it was written: ‘G-Dragon and Taeyeon dating?’, and a compilation of photos of some dates she had with her boyfriend, most photos were in front of their condos, but the clearest ones were the ones were when they had that bold date she proposed that time. The one they had a street date with an amusement park date where they found that GTae shippers.

 

Taeyeon verted her eyes at the CEO again and bit her lips looking for the right words.

 

“So? What this mean?” he asked still with his cold stare and stern voice. “Are you dating G-Dragon-ssi?” he continued when she didn’t answer his first question.

 

Taeyeon looked at him thinking in her possibilities, deny or say the truth. But she was tired of keeping it, she was tired of hiding, they just did it because it was convenient, it was easy, but the truth always will find its way to come out, she just didn’t know if it was the right time or not, but thinking better they wouldn’t never find the right time taking in consideration how the industry works.

 

“Yes, I am dating Jiyong.” She decided for the truth. She saw how he furrowed his browns and his expression darkened.

 

“Are you crazy? After that rumor come out, did you really thought it was a good idea?” he couldn’t hide his angriness.

 

“Is not like I planned this to happen, CEO Kim.” She answered trying to keep the respectful tone, although she wanted to break something in his angry face. “And what is the deal? Jiyong is a wonderful person and he makes me happy.”

 

The CEO let out a dry laugh scape from his lips.

 

“What is the deal? Have you thought about your image? They don’t care if you are happy or not, they care for your image Taeyeon.” He answered still with his angry tone.

 

“My true fans will respect whatever decision I made.” She didn’t back out, but she was already feeling the tears coming to her eyes, tears of frustration and fear.

 

“True fans don’t hold this company, don’t be naïve Taeyeon, and you know well that didn’t remain too many true fans on your side.” He cruelly said.

 

Taeyeon scoffed, trying to hold her tears.

 

“And who fault is on that, huh?”

 

“What you mean by that?” He narrowed his eyes. But before she could answer him a knock in the door was heard and the head of her manager could be seen.

 

“They are here, CEO-nim”

 

“Let them in, Mr. Jung” Kim CEO said, suppressing his angry tone. Taeyeon took the opportunity to try calm herself and prepare herself to battle some more with that heartless CEO. She heard the click of the door again, what made her look up and see someone she was needing so much at that time, her boyfriend.

 

He was wearing the same pajamas as her, after all she bought that as couple pajamas for both of them, but he was wearing it in a different way, a more fashionable one, if this was possible, after all he was wearing other things as if that was a normal cloth to use in day-to-day life. She could see the dark circles under his soft brown eyes, and his messy hair, she knew he was spending a long time in his studio working. He was looking around the room with a neutral face, but changed at soon he saw Taeyeon, his expression changed to one worried to an angry one in matter of seconds.

 

“What is going on here?” Jiyong asked in his cold tone, he usually used when he was angry.

 

“Calm down, Jiyong, you know well what is going on here.” Yang Hyun Suk appeared from behind the younger male, wearing a disinterested expression on his face.

 

Jiyong ignored his CEO and went straight to where Taeyeon was sitting, grabbing a chair for himself and sitting at her side.

 

“Are you okay, Angel?” he asked draying some of the tears that fell from her eyes. She shook her head, but at the same time laughed a bit and pointed at what he was wearing.

 

“You are wearing it.” She laughed a bit more of his confused expression, so he looked at what she was wearing and smiled as well.

 

“You know I like to work in comfortable clothes, and you gave it to me, of course I would use it.” He winked, and his smile grew bigger seeing the last traces of tears disappearing of her beautiful face.

 

They forgot they weren’t alone and were snapped from their happy world by a fake cough. Both looked at the direction of the sound, seeing a still angry SM CEO and a more composed YG CEO looking at them. Jiyong held Taeyeon’s hands with his giving Taeyeon the assurance and strength she needed.

 

“Well… For the looks of it, is pretty clear they are dating… So, why you called me here?” YG spoke first, and looked at the other CEO.

 

Kim CEO looked at Yang Hyun Suk in disbelief.

 

“Can’t you tell?” he said. “How do you expect we deal with it, Yang CEO?”

 

“What was that to deal with? Is their personal lives.” The older CEO said shrugging his shoulders. The two idols were watching the interactions of both CEOs quietly.

 

Kim CEO scoffed.

 

“Don’t play the role of the nice hyung, Yang CEO-nim.” The other said ironically.

 

YG lifted one of his browns and looked intently to the other CEO.

 

“I’m not playing a role, I don’t mess with the personal lives of my artists, differently of you.” He smirked, when he saw the anger flush through the other face. “I have contracts and all, but I don’t mess with it, is too much headache and is not worth the trouble.”

 

“I see…” Kim CEO said, and this time he was the one smirking. “So is like this that works, you just don’t care, isn’t it? You just let them loose and give your favorites the bright spot and let the others feel so worthless that they want to leave, isn’t it?”

 

Taeyeon suppressed the warning she was going to throw at her CEO, but she preferred to squeeze Jiyong’s had to say she was there for him. Minzy’s departure was still a delicate matter for what Jiyong had said, as for the problems happening between WINNER and IKON regarding to their fans and the company treatment. Jiyong squeezed her hand back, but she could see the frown he was wearing.

 

Despite the insult YG kept his cool face, but when he spoke was visible the anger hidden under the calm face.

 

“I can sit here and list all the problems this company has, Kim CEO, but we are here because of Jiyong and Taeyeon situation.” He looked into Kim CEO direction.  “And, I don’t know about you, but in my point of view Miss Kim is perfectly capable of having the life she wants, and she is old enough for her fans to realize the time of single Girls’ Generation is ending. As for Jiyong’s fans is the same situation, soon they will be facing the mandatory enlistment, and they always had said they wanted families of their own.”

 

“Are you suggesting we confirm it?” Kim CEO asked, dumbfounded by the things that were implied by the older CEO.

 

“If they want to.” YG now turned to see the couple that were looking so intently to that CEO’s battle.

 

“This won’t be good for Taeyeon’s image!” Kim CEO protested.

 

“That’s the problem!” Taeyeon said it instead. “That’s the problem, all is image, image here, image there, and all you want is to create a bubble around the fans and put them in an imaginary world where we are just dolls they watch perform in stages. They forget we are humans too, we have dreams, desires, we love.”

 

She said looking directly at both CEOs.

 

“The moment you put boundaries for them to see and comprehend we are like them, this will all stop mattering that much.” She continued, she felt Jiyong squeeze her hand in support. “We are humans too. We want to date, we want to marry, we want to have the life we want, we want to be free to do what we want to be happy. If you always do what the fans want you to do regarding to our personal lives to maintain the image, it would never stop.”

 

Taeyeon stopped trying to catch her breath, but continued when her CEO mentioned to start talking.

 

“So yes, I want you to confirm we are dating, and I will continue dating him no matter what happens, I will stand proud of it, because he is my Dragon, he is this amazing person I love.” She finished, now looking defiantly at her CEO, receiving a cold stare from him.

 

“Jiyong?” YG asked, and the smiley Kwon Jiyong that was looking so proudly at his girlfriend turned to his CEO.

 

“You know I am a private person hyung, but hell with that… Just confirm it. I will protect her of everything and anyone.”

 

Yang CEO nodded with his head and turned to the other CEO that had a defeated expression.

 

“So we are settled then, we will release a statement at the end of the day regarding to the dating news.” He said matter-of-factly, and Kim CEO just confirmed with a nod. “Your manager will text you later Jiyong, for details we should know to put in the statement…” The rapper nodded his head in agreement. “So… I guess you two can go then…” he dismissed the couple that smiled at him and with interviewed hands left the conference room.

 

They knew new challenges expected them, but they were ready for it, they were together after all. And that’s what mattered.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon they stepped out of that room, after talking with his manager, Jiyong led her to the exit of the building with everyone looking at them weirdly and with shocked faces, he went to where his manager had left his car.

 

“We are going to a date.” He said, smiling like little boy.

 

“What?” she asked laughing at his antics.

 

“You heard it right, we are going to a date!” he said excitedly. Winking at her when they passed through a group of trainees that were watching there without believing their eyes and ears.

 

“If you say so…” she answered, feeling free for the first time in so long so she didn’t care, oh she didn’t. He laughed and continued to lead her until they reached the visitors parking lot where he led her to his manager car, opening the door for her.

 

When she was accommodated, he went to the driver’s seat and drove off of that building. Taeyeon looked the building starting to appear being small, until it disappeared and her heart was at ease, they had won one a battle, but more was coming, but she was ready. She looked at the smiley guy at her side, and smiled too. They were ready.

 

Jiyong drove for some more minutes, reaching the Han river and parking the car in one of the permitted spots, he tuned to face Taeyeon.

 

“Are you ready?” he looked at her a bit worried, he was afraid she wasn’t so ready for such exposure. But Taeyeon just smiled at him, and said in a soft but certain voice:

 

“Yes”

 

And with this and a big smile in his face he got out of the car and helped Taeyeon do the same. She locked her arm with his and they started to walk, ignoring the ahjummas and ahjussis looks of reprehension for their choice of clothes. In Taeyeon’s case she didn’t have much of a choice, but Jiyong has his own sense of fashion that no one could actually figure out.

 

After all, they were actually wearing pajamas, not that Jiyong cared for the looks, but Taeyeon was starting to feel conscious again of what she was wearing. But when she saw the ice-cream parlor some feet ahead of them she could completely forget the stares they were receiving. With a big smile, she turned to her boyfriend and pouted cutely.

 

“I want ice-cream!” she blinked innocently to complete her plea. Jiyong chuckled at her antics and pecked her lips in a quickly move, startling his girlfriend.

 

“I want you.” He answered her back, with a playful wink. Taeyeon couldn’t avoid her heart to beat so loudly in her chest and the red color that ascended in her cheeks. Jiyong smirked and kissed her blushing cheek.

 

“I love you so much, Angel.” He said while continuing to walk in direction to the ice-cream parlor. “Everything I said there, Tae, is true, I will protect you no matter what.” His serious tone and solemn expression said how sincere he was with that matter.

 

She looked at his serious profile and smiled sweetly resting her head in his shoulder.

 

“I know you will” she said with certainty in her voice.

 

They reached the parlor and ordered their ice-creams, and went back to their walk right after they received what they ordered smiling at each other, talking, playing, being a normal couple for a change. They were drawing attending because of their outfits, but people started to recognize who they are, even more because their faces where everywhere to be seen in the media outlets, but they were still confused and not certain if they were seeing it right and didn’t approached them, although some started to snap photos and others to scream.

 

For their safety Jiyong decided to lead them inside one of the restaurants near the Han river, and chose one they could have a great view to the river and have a private space for them. The exact moment the two were accommodated in their seats he received the message of his manager like YG had said before, and with Taeyeon’s help he answered his manager with the details they felt was necessary to be shared regarding to their relationship.

 

Right after that they decided to order something for them to eat, after all was way past lunch and they needed more than just ice-cream in their stomachs. They decided to order ramyun with ddbeoki, and while they were waiting for their food to come, Taeyeon was staring at the bright summer afternoon, letting her thoughts travel to what happened that day.

 

“Hey, Angel, what is making you so out of this world?” the soft voice of her boyfriend brought her back at their present, his sweet smile and the sparkle of love in his soft brown eyes made her smile in response.

 

“Is just… Everything will change now.” She said looking in his eyes. He furrowed his browns for a bit.

 

“Yes, a lot of things will change, we will change eventually…” he agreed with her. “But this” he pointed at him and her. “This will never change, love, never.” He ended with an assuring smile in his lips.

 

Taeyeon stared deeply into his eyes, and without letting him change the subject just yet she raised her had with her pinky finger pointing at him.

 

“Promise?”

 

He looked at her knowing well her fears, after all she had told him about her past relationships, like he did about his when they were in that situation of friends with benefits, he knew that some of her previous relationships ended because everything changed between her and her ex-boyfriends, not just the situation of their relationship. But he would assure her that nothing would change between them. He was going to be sure of it.

 

“Promise.” He said locking his pinky finger with her, making the famous pinky promise.

 

And he never broke any of his promises, and Taeyeon knew that, but she knew this promise was a difficult thing to keep, but she would do everything to keep it too. After all it was a work of two, not only one.

 

“I promise too, Dragon, I promised nothing will change between us.” She said smiling determinate.

 

He smiled back at her. The future was uncertain, but they would work hard to face it together, because they loved each other. They really did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter I have. I will be back with fresh ones, soon~ Thank you for reading so far. I really wish to know what you guys think of his here :D


End file.
